Gucci Guidelines
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: One small accident spirals out of control when Kurt can't seem to leave the poor Dalton Student Harry Beaumont alone. He really should have listened when the other Warblers told him to stay away. (slash, het, bad language, liberal disregard for canon. Slight Kurt bashing)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or Glee. I'm really just attempting to make it through some of my prompts and this one jumped out at me.

**Warnings**: Het, Slash, Kurt-bashing, AU, canon-bending, Flashbacks in later chapters

**When Accidents Happen, Learn To Shut Your Mouth**

Kurt could confidently say that he was in a great place in his life. He was studying at Dalton Academy, he was part of a great glee club that were treated like rock stars, and he wasn't one to brag too much but he just landed the best boyfriend in school- possibly the whole state. To say he was walking on cloud nine would be an understatement. He was on cloud nine, ten and twenty. His happiness mainly stemmed from finally getting a one Blaine Anderson, and that only happened after the death of Pavarotti, but such small details were inconsequential when you looked at the larger picture. He was dating Blaine Anderson, he was attending a school where his sexuality wouldn't be the cause of scorn and bullying, and sectionals were up soon. All the stars and planets in the universe aligned to finally let him shine.

It was because of this daze, and the fact that he was scrolling through the pictures of him and Blaine together on his phone, that one morning as he was walking towards his first class, an economics class that he never saw himself using in the future, he completely missed the person standing by the bulletin board and walked straight into him. Stuttering out a quick apology, Kurt stepped back to make sure the poor –and completely in his way- soul he knocked into was alright only to be met with a horrible sight. An 18 car accident on the freeway couldn't compare to this sight. The boy, who Kurt instantly noticed was smaller than his boyfriend –oh how he loved being able to call Blaine that- was wearing ugly worn flannel pajama bottoms, an oversized crimson Dalton sweatshirt, his hair was a rat's nest of dark locks, he wore the most ungodly thick black framed glasses and, probably the worst crime of all… he wore socks with sandals. Socks and sandals… what was he? Some 80 year-old Italian man that hadn't learned basic social niceties at all in his life?

Kurt's brain shut down at the mere sight of him.

The boy, for his part just nodded his head in acceptance and turned back to the bulletin board to finish pinning up whatever poorly crafted poster he was holding. Kurt's mind was a mess of fashion faux pas' and insults meaning he could no longer look at this assault against Holy Mother Queen, Fashion. How someone could leave their room or even think of pairing such things together baffled him. Wanting to look away –no, desperately needing to look away- Kurt redirected his attention to the boy's poster hoping to cleanse his mind of such visual torture. After all, a five year old with crayons and no sense of color coordination was sure to produce something better to look at than this boy. There was no way the poster was going to make him want to burn his eyes out like he currently wanted to.

That was a mistake.

The boy was pinning up a sign inviting students to attend the Dalton Academy's Spring Fashion Show. As Kurt's mind instinctively scanned anything related to fashion, he learned that Dalton apparently had a Design club, and they used the main auditorium in Carnegie Hall to hold a fashion event to showcase the club's efforts.

His eyes looked between the poster and the boy, to the poster and to the boy… the two just did not fit. It was like pairing Versace with a Wal-Mart knock off in the same outfit -so horribly wrong it was incomprehensible. Kurt, without any hesitation because there was no way he would let this faux pas pass, ripped the poster down and threw it in the boy's face. He would not stand for this.

"This is wrong, so very wrong." He screeched, attracting attention. "If you are any indication of what this '_club'_ thinks is acceptable attire outside of… a Salvation Army Mix and Match, then please cease before you blind the entire student body with your fashion nightmares," Kurt spat out in his usual haughty and well-practiced posh voice. The thought that a boy like _this_ could be in any fashion club was horrendous in his opinion. Fashion was all about looks and style, and this… _thing_ was a black mark on the entire industry. Kurt wouldn't allow that to happen.

They lived in a Democratic society that at one point came together and decided that it was their duty to lay down some fashion guidelines. The holy book, Gucci Guidelines, stresses that fashion isn't just a dress or shirt, but it's everything from the sky all the way down to your attitude when getting dressed. The complete lack of respect or care that this boy puts into his appearance is a slap in the face to every great mind that came together to make sure that this noble country could function properly with well attired people. Did he think that he was some exception and could just do as he pleased because he was a rich little boy? No, sorry, but the world doesn't work like that.

The boy looked at him blankly and without saying a thing turned away and took out a new poster from his bag and pinned it up. Kurt was god smacked at this boy's audacity to ignore him. Did this boy not know who he was? He was Kurt Hummel- Fashion Queen of Dalton, and soon to be supreme judge over all fashion nightmares. Well not yet, but once everyone recognized that he now possessed the best accessory, a one Blaine Anderson, he would be. He already updated his blog, the news should be out soon.

The _boy_ walked away while he was mentally throwing a hissy-fit, his pace was slow and sluggish which matched his outward appearance perfectly. Kurt stared after him. This _thing_ was causing his brain to have a hysterical mental break-down, and Kurt wasn't sure if he should be happy it was removing itself from his presence or upset that the boy thought he could just blow Kurt off like that. Needing to save the student body, and partly to feel vindicated after such a blatant insult to his person, he tore the new poster down and shoved it in his bag. When he saw Blaine he would be sure to tell his boyfriend about the disaster this could be. He left quickly, not even looking back.

Kurt in his indignation, failed to notice the boy turning around and putting up a poster for the third time.

o.O.o

Kurt had to wait until after his morning classes before he could storm into the dining hall and slam the offending poster down in front of Blaine, barely missing the lead vocalist's pasta salad. "You will never believe what happened this morning," he started. His voice sounded higher even to his ears but he knew it was because of stress. He would need to be extra thorough with his skin-care routine tonight; the stress could not be good for his complexion. The other males in his dorm will just have to suck it up and not complain that Kurt as taking even longer than he normally did in the bathroom.

Blaine, his amazing boyfriend, looked at the poster and his eyes lit up in recognition. "It's that time already?" he asked. Completely ignoring him by turning to other Warblers at the table, Blaine handed them the poster. "The fashion show is coming up."

To Kurt's frustration, the other Warblers all started chatting happily about the event, leaving Kurt stunned a third time that day. He was indignant; didn't any of them recognize that?

"You don't understand," He wailed as he gracefully threw himself into the empty seat beside his boyfriend. "The boy putting these up was a mess. I have never seen such a crime against fashion in my life, and I live with Finn. Have you ever seen him trying to put an outfit together before a date? It's like watching a color-blind Sasquatch trying to work out which foot goes into the dirty jeans first and whether he should wear the hideous brown shirt that matches his fur or the revolting green that clashes. It's horrible."

"What boy?" Blaine asked him. His boyfriend didn't even take the time to appreciate his insult towards Finn, but instead of getting angry, Kurt decided to focus on what was more important at the moment, and that was '_the boy'_.

"I don't know who he is but he was tiny, like garden gnome small, and he was wearing these flannel-"

"Beaumont!" Jeff cried, completely –and quite rudely- interrupting Kurt.

Beaumont, the name did not fit the boy, especially after seeing the tangled mop of dark curls the boy owned. Beau, the French word for beautiful, would have fit Thad's depressed looking tuna salad more than _the boy._

"Well whatever his name is, he is a terror to the fashion world-"

"Beaumont is?" Kurt scowled as he was interrupted again by Jeff. What was the blonde's problem? "I don't think that's a nice thing to say about him, especially since he's-" Jeff said with a frown.

"Please! Have you seen him?" Kurt asked, this time cutting off the blonde warbler. He didn't care if it wasn't very nice it was the truth.

Nick sent him an odd look, but it was Blaine that spoke up. "Kurt, you know there's a no bullying policy here at Dalton, and what you're saying could be taken the wrong way. Please be careful," Blaine said quietly while looking behind Kurt.

Kurt huffed. "I'm just stating my opinion on the matter. If this club wants to garner an audience then they should have sent out someone who actually knows a thing or two about fashion to advertise it," he explained.

"But that's the thing…" Blaine started, "Beaumont does know a thing or two about fashion."

Kurt gave his boyfriend a horrified look. "He does not!" He protested. Were they even talking about the same boy? Because if they had one look at the boy he saw this morning they would all be backing him up like they should be.

Thad, a junior like Kurt, and part of the council, cleared his throat pulling all attention to himself. "Kurt, you are new to the school, and you don't know everyone, that's understandable. But right now I need to ask you to stop these hysterics."

Kurt scoffed. He wasn't being hysterical.

"Henri Beaumont, or known as Harry, is the son of famous fashion designer Marie Beaumont, or Marie Beau," Thad explained, but before he could continue Kurt's brain shut down again. Marie Beau?

"_The_ Marie Beau?" Kurt hissed. The other Warblers nodded their heads and that snapped something in Kurt's mind, demanding attention.

Digging through his bag he pulled out his latest fashion magazine and flipped the pages until he got to the Beau Fashion House pictorial. Their new line was gathering rave reviews, but the main focus was the face of the line. The model was never named so the media had taken to calling him 'The Face of Beau', and every photo shoot he did gathered nothing but praise. Kurt spread the centerfold on the table and stared at the model.

The model had thick dark locks, shorter on the sides and longer on top, which were expertly styled into a curly do that draped over one side of his forehead. He was shirtless but wore a sharp blazer with low riding jeans. His chest was lightly muscled, but the way he turned his head to look at the camera sideways, drew all attention to his perfectly delicious jaw and neck line. The pose, the clothes, his eyes, all of it was stunning and Kurt could admit he spent a few nights fantasizing about the model. He was gorgeous!

Blaine looked over and let out a whistle. "It still shocks me every time I see that picture. Beaumont looks great."

Kurt shot a look at this boyfriend but kept his mouth shut for once. Looking closer at the model and comparing it to the boy he met this morning he could see some similarities. The nose was the same, and he guessed the jaw was similar. Of course, in Kurt's mind the photographer had to have used every feature in Photoshop to make that _boy_ look this good. But he appreciated the effort.

"Marie Beau…" Kurt whispered.

Thad chuckled. "Every year there is one freshman that really stands out, that becomes like a school myth. Last year the stand out star freshman was Blaine, the boy who could sing and dance like he has no limits. But this year it's Beaumont. Everyone knew the second he walked into the school that he was something else. It was the president of the Design club that recognized him first, and before he could even take three steps into the school, the senior had approached him and asked him the join the design club. I don't think anyone has ever been recruited that fast before. " Thad confessed.

"But what's he doing here?" Kurt asked. "He's a model! He should be at some posh European boarding school in France or something, not here..."

Thad gave him another odd look. "Who do you think attends Dalton?" He asked. "This is a very exclusive boarding school that's ranked in the top five of all schools in America. The tuition alone would make any middle class citizen cry. Sons of celebrities, high ranking military personal, politicians, and CEO's go here."

Kurt flushed at the insinuation. He knew he wasn't from a rich family. His father owned a garage after all and Kurt needed to save for months just to afford a marked down Marc Jacobs sale item. His father had given up all his savings and his new wife Carol's as well just to pay for one semester, and then appealed to the Dean to get a bursary to help pay for the whole year. "I didn't mean it like that…" He backtracked. "This is a French fashion magazine. Beau's headquarters are in France… why isn't he in France?"

Thad just shrugged his shoulders. "Why does it matter? He is a student of this school, and like every other student he deserves his privacy," stated firmly.

Kurt waved the older boy's words away. "I doesn't matter anyways I guess. If that is the state he presents himself in everyday, than that boy desperately needs some fashion intervention. It's a crime against nature for a model to ever be seen less than their best."

Thad sat up straighter and shot Kurt a dark look. "Leave him alone," He bit out.

Adopting a completely affronted look, Kurt dramatically gasped and clutched his chest. "What for? If none of the fashion heathens in this school are willing to step up and help the poor soul, than it is my right as a fashionista to be the one to do it."

"Kurt, I really think you should stop," Blaine pleaded beside him.

"Not now Blainey boo," Kurt dismissed his boyfriend. He was completely focused on Thad and his aggressive stance. "I'm trying to help a fellow student, and you Thaddeus," Kurt spat his name, "are preventing me. I thought this school was about helping each other and being supported, not-"

"I am trying to help a fellow student," Thad cut him off. "Kurt you just transferred here while it has been a few months, you still haven't learned everything about Dalton, or even the Warblers. I am telling you to stop because whatever your opinion may be about Henri Beaumont, it should stay in your head."

Kurt scoffed. They lived in America, there was a little thing called 'Freedom of Speech' here. Clearly Thad needed study more than he did if he didn't even remember that.

"Beaumont is a recluse, he likes his solitude. He doesn't even talk, so any fashion tips or connections you are hoping to make are just pipe dreams. Instead of trying to help yourself under the pretense of being neighborly, you should focus on yourself first. This isn't public school where teachers will let you get away with everything, and pass you because they don't want to see your face anymore. You need to work hard to maintain your GPA or you will be bounced to the curb faster than Wes can bang his gavel if you don't maintain the academic standards the Warblers expect." Thad continued.

"My grades are fine. I admit that the homework is a little more time consuming than at McKinley, but honestly I don't see people getting kicked out of the Warblers just because they aren't a genius. I mean you're still part of them aren't you?"

"Since you've been here I have yet to see you even approach the library to study or do homework. I'm in one class with you and you never pay attention. You are either playing on your phone or flipping through magazines. You said this school is about helping each other, well here I am trying to help you. Do your homework, study, and maintain a 3.0 GPA. Do that first and then think about saving the world from bad Christmas sweaters and sweatpants later." Thad in a rare fit of frustration stood up sharply and walked out of the dining hall without properly putting his tray away.

Kurt huffed. "What's his problem?" He asked with an irritated pout. Honestly, all Kurt wanted to do was help Harry Beaumont, and yes, possibly gain a valuable friend in the fashion industry that would just love to a shower him with designer clothes after Kurt helped him burn the horrible clothes he owned. And why did he need to work so hard in class? Teachers were the same wherever you went. Whether in public school or private, they only droned on about stuff you would never need outside of the next test. Kurt wrote down the highlights and glanced at them before class. He didn't need to study like some maniac. He was going to be a great Broadway performer, not some… politician.

"He's part of the design club," Luke, another warbler volunteered. "Well not part of really, but he does volunteer to be a living mannequin. Beaumont uses him frequently to tailor clothes. Plus, he lives near Beaumont and he's helped Thad and the Lacrosse team out of a tight situation before. He's like the one of the only people who has ever heard Beaumont talk."

"I thought he said Harry was mute?" Kurt was confused.

Jeff was the one to answer him. "He's not mute. He just doesn't like to talk. Everyone has their quirks." Jeff shrugged his shoulders like it didn't matter, but the whole thing confused Kurt. Why would someone choose not to talk?

"Well I'm sure I can get him to talk. Being a model he must have so many interesting stories to tell, but doesn't think anyone here would want to listen," Kurt announced. It was the only logical conclusion. Now that he thought about it, the hideous outfits must be some cry for attention. It was one thing to be looked at because you're a model, but it was another to have someone to talk to about being a model. Thad may be close to Harry or whatever, but Thad was just some meat headed jock like Finn. He wouldn't understand the difference between a Haute Couture and the bargain rack.

"Kurt," Blaine had that pleading note to his voice again. "Pease just listen to Thad and leave Beaumont alone."

"And why should I listen to Thad?" He asked harshly.

Blaine frowned at him. "Thad is on the Warbler council and a Warbler Senior," He said like that explained everything. And to everyone else it did, but not to Kurt.

"And…" He prompted waiting for more.

"And nothing. As a Warbler senior and council member you should show your respect towards him and listen to him. He was giving you good advice while asking you to leave Beaumont alone."

"Please, Thad is not a senior. He's a junior like me." Kurt argued. "And just because he heard Harry talk once doesn't make him the ruling authority over who can and cannot talk to Harry."

"Thad may be a junior but he is your senior when it comes to the Warblers. This is his third year as a Warbler and it's only your first. Also Beaumont likes his solitude and you should respect that, and if that's not enough than you should recognize how much work and effort goes into planning a fashion show and leave him alone to get everything done without interruption." Blaine tried.

"Exactly!" Kurt agreed loudly, deciding to ignore the senior comment. Seriously, what period were they living in that they worked off a rank system? "I understand the position he is in, I did organize the whole Bad Romance number we did at McKinley during Gaga week, so it would only be beneficial to him if I lent my expert hand in the fashion show."

"That wasn't my point Kurt," Blaine said with exasperation.

"Of course it was. I'll just go hunt Harry down right now, and after a much needed make over I will tell him I'm helping with the fashion show." Kurt stood quickly, eager to rush out of the dining hall and befriend Harry Beaumont.

If he had been paying any attention, he would have slowed down. But he didn't. In the end as he flailed his arm out to exaggerate a point he was about to make, it knocked a tray flying. The general area around the Warbler table went silent as all the boys turned to see what happened. Kurt turned slowly, hoping he didn't do anything too damaging, but it wasn't to be.

Standing behind him with a shocked expression on his face, stood Harry Beaumont. He didn't look the same at this morning, he had at some point changed into his Dalton uniform and lost the hideous glasses, but the spaghetti splashed across his face and dripping down from his hair and onto his blazer ruined the image.

A single noodle slid down the boy's face and landed with splat on the floor. The sound seemed amplified due to the silence surrounding them. Kurt was about to apologize but before he could an angry Thad was in his face.

"Kurt! The Hispanic boy seemed at a loss for words and closed his mouth before shaking his head and turing away to help Harry. He produced a napkin form his pocket and wiped some sauce out of Harry's eyes before addressing him again. "We will talk about this later," the senior Warbler threatened.

Kurt didn't say a word, he was too embarrassed. Instead he watched as Thad bent down and retrieved the fallen tray and plate. He stood up, grabbed his bag and then steered Harry towards the door. "Let's get you cleaned up okay, Beaumont?"

Turning back to the table Kurt could see his boyfriend holding his head in his hands. Jeff looked upset and was fidgeting in his seat. Nick, Luke and the other Warblers at the table refused to look at him. Nick in particular had a n embarrassed flush to his cheeks as he packed away his lunch. "Why didn't anyone tell me he was walking behind me?" He hissed. Honestly, for supposedly being a 'family' that 'looks out for each other', they could have told him Harry was so close. Kurt would have held back a little if he had known Harry could hear him.

Blaine looked up and gave him an annoyed look. "I tried but you wouldn't listen. He was sitting behind you the entire time," he whispered, well aware of the listening students around them.

"Behind me?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yes!" Kurt was mortified.

"Did he hear us?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I would assume so. He was eating just fine until you started talking about him. Jeff tried to stop you without making it obvious so you wouldn't embarrass yourself, but you're very stubborn and you cut him off," Nick spoke up. "I think Beaumont was going to try and slip out before you turned around and noticed him.

"Oh…"

"Please Kurt, just leave Beaumont alone," Blaine pleaded with him.

"Of course I will," Kurt said to placate his boyfriend. Of course he had no such plans. After all, he had the potential to make one of the best connections in his entire life, he wasn't going to just let such a thing slip by because his boyfriend and friends didn't want him bothering some kid. Kurt needed this connection to the 'House of Beau', he deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have a Beta, but if anyone wants to volunteer, yay! If not, then boo...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For two days -not including the weekend which Kurt used to research Henri Beaumont extensively- Kurt stalked the halls of Dalton. He was on a mission and while it cut into his honeymoon phase with Blaine, it wasn't something he could ignore. There was a model for the Beau, in his school. A beau model! And not just any model, but the designer's son! How could he possibly ignore this? Harry-Henri, whatever, Beaumont should be a bigger celebrity at this school- honestly he couldn't be as famous as the warblers made out since Kurt hadn't heard about him until recently.

He quickly learned the location of the design club and eagerly visited, but was disappointed to find the room empty. There were half-done outfits on mannequins, bolts of fabric littering the table tops and walls, and even a steamer with gallons of distilled water nearby, but no Harry Beaumont. He guessed he shouldn't have assumed Harry would be there, it was in between classes after all, but still… he hoped.

Next after classes, Kurt looked through the dorm registry and found Harry's room. He was staying in one of the better residences.

While Dalton was a money school your dorm really told a lot about you. The athletes stayed in a very new facility called Richards, named after a former student that had gone on to play professional cricket and donated a million dollars to the school, which was close to the sports field side of campus. The building even had a new gym in the basement with a sauna and hot tub, a mini cafeteria on the first floor, and had its own private laundry facilities on each floor.

Most of the warblers stayed in a small mansion, it was old, dating back to when the school was first built and was originally the home of the Dean. It had been converted 15 years ago when the Warblers first won Nationals. The Dean thought it was a fitting reward, and made sure to upgrade it for when the Warblers moved in.

Kurt had transferred too late to be able to live there and was stuck in the Williams dorm. It was okay but he had to share his room with two other guys and didn't have enough closet space. One of his roommates constantly complained about the fumes from his hairspray while the other was barely around. Blaine was lucky that he only had one roommate, and that was by choice. His boyfriend was rooming with Trent, as the pair wanted a private bath and those only came with the double rooms.

Harry though stayed in Richards, the jock building. Kurt could only conclude that Marie Beaumont had made sure her son only stayed in the best residence on campus. Kurt was glad the model's last name started with 'B' as he didn't have to scroll too much to find his name. When Kurt arrived at the building he was quick to learn that he couldn't just enter. At Williams, the front doors had locks, but they were only locked after 10pm to discourage students sneaking out at night and trying to sneak back in. It was nowhere near as secure as Richards. The dorm was key card entry only, and if you didn't have the key, you couldn't enter unless a resident buzzed you in, or opened the door for you. Everybody who passed him had their noses stuck in books carrying duffle bags or were busy on their cellphones having longwinded phone calls. None of the stopped to let him in, simply slipping through the door and letting it close behind them.

Kurt tried calling Harry's room but he never got an answer until after the seventh try, a very deep and angry voice yelled through the receive, "What the fuck is so important that you keep calling my fucking room?" The angry voice asked.

Although he stuttered, Kurt was quick to answer. "I-I'm looking for Harry… my name is Kurt Hummel and-"

The voice growled on the other end. "Listen dipshit, I don't care who you are, all I care about is you leaving Harry and me alone. Harry can't even answer the phone. It's hooked up to redirect all calls to my cellphone, so if you would stop calling I won't have to report you for harassment. I'm in the middle of practice and unlike you, who seems to have infinite amount of time to stand around and call someone's room, I would like to get back to practice. Stop fucking calling me." The phone clicked and Kurt heard the dial tone. Whoever Harry's roommate was, they weren't a very nice person.

The next day, Kurt tried a new tactic to find Harry. He asked around and got the boys schedule and tried to catch him on his way to class but he somehow managed to always slip by. That or he didn't attend class. Kurt would have tried harder but it seemed wherever he turned there was a warbler watching him, and he knew that if he acted out of the ordinary, his actions were sure to get back to Blaine and Thad. He was already asked twice by some freshman as to why he was in their hallway when he should have been in another section of the building where the junior specific classes were. He rushed out some sloppy excuse and high-tailed it back to his classes. He would need to revise his plan on finding Harry.

He got lucky on his third day. He was just rounding the corner to Richards, hoping to catch the boy when he was going to or from the building, when he saw a small figure slipping out the front door with a large box in his arms. It was exactly what he was hoping for, and his timing could not have been any better. Kurt darted forward and without proper thought, snatched the box from Harry and held it away from the boy.

"Harry!" He cried. "I've been looking for you."

Looking the boy over, Kurt was pleased to see no pajama bottoms, or sandals. Harry was wearing his uniform, and what looked like a new blazer, though it didn't fit as well as his last. He refused to feel guilty. It was really the boy's own fault for moving behind him when Kurt was making a point his in speech.

Harry looked at him and then moved to take the box back but Kurt stepped away.

"Now now, I just want to have a nice little chat and then you can have your box back," Kurt tried to keep his tone pleasant. He was happy to finally find the boy, but annoyed that it took so long. The model was like a poorly dressed ghost, which is probably why he hadn't noticed him until now. He didn't give off the aura a model should, which was another thing Kurt added to his list of things to help the boy with.

Harry just stared at him and moved to take his box again.

Kurt frowned. "It's rude to ignore someone you know," he reprimanded the model. Manners just joined the list.

Harry still didn't say anything and tried for his box again, but Kurt wasn't having it. He had a good foot on the boy and held the box above his head. "Let's talk about your fashion show, shall we?"

Harry frowned and without warning kicked Kurt in the shin. Kurt yelped and dropped the box as he went to nurse his abused leg. What the hell! Harry picked up his box and without apology walked away.

Kurt vowed vengeance. How dare that boy kick him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Stalking away to his dorm to get ready for Warbler practice, which was in two hours, Kurt mentally plotted on how best to get the boy back yet still remain on his good side. He was an important connection that Kurt refused to give up on, but at the same time he couldn't let such heinous actions go unpunished.

o.O.o

Walking into practice Kurt stopped at the sight of an angry Thad glaring at him.

Sitting beside his boyfriend, Kurt tried to ignore the angry junior but it was hard when he wouldn't stop glaring. Soon the other Warblers came and instead of jumping right into practice, Wes knocked his gavel against the council table and stood looking solemn.

"Today we need to address a complaint that has come to the Warbler Council," Wes sounded upset.

All the Warblers found seats and gave all their attention to the council.

"As you all know, sectionals is in three weeks. For us to postpone practice this close to competition, I hope you all realize how important this issue is." Wes paused and waited for every head in the room to nod. "Good, now Warbler Councilman Harwood shall speak." Wes sat down and Thad stood from his position at the table. Kurt rolled his eyes at all the pretentious titles.

"An hour ago I received a complaint from a fellow student. The complaint reports about being harassed and stalked by a Warbler. Normally the council would sit and deliberate over any complaint for a few days before summoning the accused to a disciplinary meeting, but this time we felt it was important to deal with it right away. Another student should never feel harassed or unsafe in this school," Thad stressed as he looked directly at Kurt.

Kurt had a feeling this wouldn't be good for him.

Slowly, Thad opened a white envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it and cleared his throat dramatically before speaking. "I, Henri Beaumont, would like to file a complaint against Warbler Kurt Hummel," he started.

Blaine went stiff beside him, and Jeff sent him a searching look.

"Over the past week, Warbler Hummel has made several rude remarks about my appearance, in addition to stalking me between classes against the orders of his senior Warbler, Thad Hardwood. He stands outside my residence, making me feel uncomfortable and keeps buzzing my room, which interrupts my roommate's practice and studying. Earlier today as I was moving a box to the design room, Warbler Hummel stole the box from my hands and refused to return it, deliberately placing it out of my reach to taunt me. In conclusion he is harassing me verbally and physically, stealing my personal property and also inconveniencing my roommate and his teammates by taking away their captain. I ask the Warbler council to please speak with Warbler Hummel about this issue, signed Harry Beaumont."

Thad folded the letter, put it back in its envelope and sat down in silence.

"Warbler Hummel, if you could please sit in the designated seat so we, the council, may address you," Wes asked as he pointed to an empty chair off to the side of the council table.

Kurt stood warily. He didn't think Harry would file a complaint against him, just because he took his box. Taking his seat, Kurt blankly watched the proceedings around him. Thad had been requested to forfeit his vote since he was mentioned in the complaint. Thad would retain his duties as the secretary, taking meticulous notes of the meeting, but he wouldn't vote. Instead, as per Warbler guidelines, the junior Warblers were given the opportunity to step in and fill in for their year representative. Three Warblers were up for the spot, but Luke stepped down citing he was a witness and wouldn't be able to remain partial. In the end, Callum Choi, a boy of Scottish and Korean descent had been nominated.

Kurt watched the whole proceeding, slightly detached from it all. It was just one little complaint, he was sure if he just explained the situation in a more flattering light for himself, than everything would be okay. They were all boys, but they were also from wealthy backgrounds so they should understand the concept of creating connections.

"Having heard the complaint, the council would like to hear Warbler Hummel's side of the story. Warbler Hummel why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what led up to the event in which Warbler Harwood told you to leave Mr. Beaumont alone," Wes said.

Kurt fussed with his blazer, straightening it as he sat up tall. He cleared his throat for dramatic effect and began. "Last week while on my way to class, I ran into Harry Beaumont as he was putting up posters for the Fashion show. I admit I was appalled at his wardrobe at the time. I think anyone who had seen how he was dressed would have agreed with my reaction."

No one said or did anything to show support to his statement. Kurt ignored that and continued. "Well I then took the poster he was putting up and kept it with me until lunch. When I arrived in the dining hall I put the poster on the table and asked all those sitting there if they had seen it. I then proceeded to tell them about the boy who was putting them up. I made a few comments, but then Warbler Harwood got very nasty and started yelling at me for no reason. Honestly, I think he may have anger issues with the way he snapped so suddenly and carried on."

Thad sent his a glare, and Kurt hoped that would only support his case since everyone could see the ugly expression on the junior's face.

"Do you recall what comments you said to anger Warbler Harwood?" Wes asked.

Kurt sniffed. "Not right now. It was so long ago and they really were insignificant."

Wes frowned but carried on. "How do you defend yourself against the claims that you stalk Mr. Beaumont between classes and wait outside his residence, constantly calling his room?"

Kurt adopted a mournful look on his face as he spoke, "Previously I accidently knocked a tray of food onto Harry, and I was merely seeking him out to apologize. I feel terrible about it and wanted to pay for the dry cleaning."

"And the incident today?" Wes asked.

"I spotted him and saw that the box was large and heavy, he is so small so I only wanted to help him carry it to wherever he needed to go. His actions afterwards were completely inappropriate. He kicked me you know. I think my leg will bruise." Kurt pouted.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us in your defense?" Wes asked.

Kurt thought about it for a moment before opening his mouth. "I have never meant any harm towards Harry, I've only wanted to apologize and help him. I think he has misread my intentions, and if given the chance I would like to sit down with him personally to talk about this." There that should paint him in a better light.

"Thank you, you may return to your seat Warbler Hummel," Wes directed. Kurt nodded and went to sit beside Blaine again only to frown when he saw that his seat had been taken. Changing direction he stood behind his boyfriend, put out that he couldn't be near him.

"Next, the Council would like to speak with Warbler Harwood."

Thad stood up and went and sat in the chair Kurt just vacated. The junior looked annoyed and while he was sitting he shot Kurt another glare. Kurt mentally cheered, hoping the boy would keep it up and prove his point that he had anger issues.

"Warbler Harwood, you were witness to Warbler Hummel's confrontation in the dining hall, please tell us what you saw," Wes commanded.

Thad nodded. "Last Thursday during lunch, Warbler Hummel appeared at the table and slapped a piece of paper down." He started. From there, Thad had described the whole event in great detail, even parroting some things that Kurt said. The council was quiet, listening completely to Thad as he then got to the part of the story where he left only to remember his bag and came back to witness Kurt hitting Harry's tray and covering him with tomato sauce and noodles. Then next part was something that Kurt didn't know.

"Once I guided Mr. Beaumont out of the hall, I escorted him back to his dorm. He was upset, and I offered to pay his cleaning bill. I felt it was my duty as Warbler Hummel's senior to help resolve the situation. Mr. Beaumont tried to decline but I insisted that it was the actions of one of our own that had ruined his school blazer, so it should be the Warblers that help repair the damage. Once Mr. Beaumont agreed I told him he could borrow my old blazer from when I was a freshman, to wear until his was clean."

Wes nodded with approval. "Your response to the situation was appropriate. If you bring us the receipt the Warblers will reimburse you for the cost of dry cleaning."

Thad nodded. "After that I left Mr. Beaumont, with the sincere wish that my words would have gotten through to Warbler Hummel, but today when he handed me the compliant, I felt very disappointed in a fellow warbler for the first time."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" Wes asked.

"While I was not at practice that day, I was attending to Warbler business so I had left early, I did hear about Warbler Hummel's numerous phone-calls. Most may not know this, but since Mr. Beaumont doesn't like to talk, and since he has quite the fanbase, his roommate, my captain, has had all calls to their room redirected to his cellphone. The day Warbler Hummel called, my team were in the middle of a strategy meeting for our upcoming game and discussing a new recruit that is returning to Dalton in September. Warbler Hummel's calls were very disruptive and wasted time in which my team could have used to better prepare for our upcoming match. My captain and my team were all very upset afterwards."

Wes nodded along and the other councilmen made notes. Kurt wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"Thank you Warbler Harwood, you may return to your seat," Wes said. After that Jeff, Nick and a few other Warblers that witnessed the day in the dining hall had all stepped forward and confirmed Thad's side of the story. Then a Warbler that Kurt never spoke to before stepped forward. He was small, but still bigger than Harry, had dark hair and walked with a swagger.

"Warbler Harper, you said you were present for the confrontation today?" Wes started.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at this freshman. He had seen what happened today?

"Yes sir. I was leaving Richards hall, I just changed for a short run on the track, when I noticed Mr. Beaumont in front of me. He was carrying a large box, so I opened the inside door for him to walk through. He opened the outside door himself, and before he could properly leave the building, Warbler Hummel had stolen the box from his hands. Warbler Hummel then proceeded to hold the box above his head, knowing his height would keep it away from Mr. Beaumont. Mr. Beaumont tried to retrieve the box, but Warbler Hummel wouldn't let him. Warbler Hummel was being patronizing towards Mr. Beaumont, and then Mr. Beaumont kicked him in the shin, retrieved his box and left."

"When you saw that Warbler Hummel took the box, why didn't you approach to help?" Wes asked.

Harper looked ashamed. "I wanted to, but I share a few classes with Mr. Beaumont and he knows I am a Warbler. I didn't want him to think that I was going over to help Warbler Hummel. I didn't want him to feel ganged up on."

Wes nodded. "Thank you, you may return to your seat. Would anyone else like to speak?"

The common room was quiet, so Wes asked that everyone waited outside while the Council deliberated. Kurt was one of the first out the doors, hoping to snag his boyfriend so they could talk privately. When Blaine did exit the room, he looked at Kurt and sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Kurt asked back.

"You promised me you would leave him alone, but you didn't. Why couldn't you leave him alone?"

"Blaine, like I said to the council I just wanted to apologize and help him. I didn't think he would misread everything and complain like this," Kurt defended himself. What was Blaine doing? He should be comforting him, telling him that the other Warblers were wrong for treating him like this. He should be holding him and offering his help, not reprimanding him.

Blaine sighed and shuffled his feet. "Look… clearly Beaumont doesn't want your attention… just please promise me that you will leave him alone. If you keep bothering him, he might complain to the school administration next. Promise you will leave him alone from now on," Blaine begged.

"I promise not to intentionally seek him out anymore," Kurt responded.

Blaine looked relieved and smiled at Kurt for the first time since the complaint was brought to light.

Kurt smiled back and allowed his boyfriend to lean up and kiss him on the lips. Normally he didn't like any sort of PDA, personally he thought it was sickening how some couples liked to flaunt their relationship status everywhere. But he allowed this one.

When they were called back into the room, Wes looked grave. Everyone found seats and those that didn't went to stand at the back. Kurt made sure to sit right beside Blaine, stopping anyone else from trying to sit near his boyfriend.

"The Council would like to thank all those that stepped forward to act as witnesses today. It is hard for some to speak against a fellow Warbler since we all consider each other family. I would also like to acknowledge Warbler Harper, while it is hard to speak against a fellow Warbler it is even harder when you are just a freshman and speaking against an upperclassman." Kurt sent Harper a small glare. The boy looked entirely too proud for his liking.

"Now, would Warbler Hummel please step forward."

Kurt wanted to huff in annoyance. He was being asked to leave Blaine again when they could probably just tell him whatever they wanted from where he was sitting. But he wouldn't show them his annoyance because he wanted to maintain an image in front of the council. Standing slowly, Kurt approached the Council's table.

"Warbler Hummel, we, the council, understand that you are still in a transition stage. You claim you just wanted to apologize and help, so you may have failed to realize how your actions come across to others. Here at Dalton we strive to treat others as we would like to be treated, with respect. We don't want to punish you too harshly, but we need you to know the seriousness of what you have done. You harassed a fellow student. As such, the council has decided that you will be put on a month long probation. You will be allowed to attend Warbler practice, but you will not be allowed to retain your duet with Warbler Anderson at Sectionals."

"What?" Kurt screeched! How dare they!

"Singing as a main singer in any competition or show is a privilege, and considering your actions, the council has decided that you do not deserve such a privilege. At the end of your probation we will come together again and talk about your actions for the last month and decide if any further actions should be taken," Wes explained.

Kurt blinked repeatedly as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He lost his duet… he lost his duet because of Harry… oh he would get his revenge for this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am so happy that people are enjoying this story so far. I honestly appreciate and enjoy every single review. I may not respond (but that's because I work too much and watch too many movies) but I do appreciate them. I'm going on vacation for a week, so i won't have my laptop or internet, so please don't expect such a quick update. But the next chapter is written. And i still need to think of something fun for the end of the chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The week before regionals, Kurt saw Harry again. He tried to leaving the boy alone, lulling him into a false sense of security before he struck. It also helped that Blaine was sticking close and keeping an eye out. His boyfriend was determined to keep Kurt out of trouble. One small broken promise and suddenly his boyfriend had trust issues… Kurt tried not to get upset about it but every day that passed he was getting ready to grab his boyfriend and shake him. Then, on top of all that, the Warblers were working harder than normal learning a new song to replace Candles at regionals because of him. It was kind of sweet that Blaine was working so hard to keep him out of trouble and trying to persuade the council to pull him out of the background during their performance, but he was still hovering too close and acting like Kurt's handler.

Kurt was walking back to his dorm, contemplating on how to convince Wes to end his probation early and put Candles back on the performance list, when he spotted a crowd forming in the main entranceway. The students were murmuring about something and looking excited, so Kurt pushed his way to the front where he spotted Trent and the freshman Harper.

"What's going on?" He asked, as he casually cast a disdainful look at the assembled males crowding the hallway. Honestly, Kurt didn't think most of the showered. The smell was atrocious and no amount of expensive daddy's money cologne would cover it up.

Trent was the one to answer, which wasn't surprising because was pretty sure Harper was a weasel that only spoke when he had the backing of a stronger predator to hide behind, like Thad. "Beaumont is leaving campus."

Kurt didn't see what was so exciting about that until he heard the murmurs stop. Coming down the main stairway was a very large and bald black man. He was at least 6 feet 5, he wore a black suit, sunglasses and had one pierced ear. A very cliché look in Kurt's book. He was carrying a large suitcase in one hand, and even though he had sunglasses on, Kurt swore he could feel the man's eyes sweeping across the crowd. Behind him walked the Dean and Harry. Only this time, Harry actually looked good.

The model was more than living up to his name. He wore robin's egg blue chinos with the bottom hems rolled up, a white and navy striped shirt with a light grey blazer on top. His hair was actually styled for once, and Kurt had to reluctantly admit he looked great. If Kurt didn't ask he probably wouldn't have connected the dots right away.

"Wow…" Kurt whispered. "Who's the big guy up front?" He asked Trent.

"That's Beaumont's bodyguard. He doesn't leave campus without him," the chubby Warbler explained.

"Why does he need a bodyguard?" Kurt asked.

Harper snorted at the question. "Because he's a model obviously," the boy said.

Kurt glared at him. "Not all models need a bodyguard," He snapped.

"Oh? And how would you know? Stalked others besides Beaumont?" Harper snarked.

Trent sighed at the two, cutting off an argument before it started. "Well I don't know why he has one, but I can only assume that his bodyguard, Kingsley –Thad asked his name- does all the talking. Beaumont doesn't talk right? So he needs someone to communicate with others since he can't. Kingsley probably acts as his bodyguard, assistant, and voice while he is working."

"I wonder where he is going…" Kurt said after he finally looked away from the annoying freshman.

"He's on his way to New York for a photo shoot. Thad was telling me at lunch that he has the weekend and rest of the week free from the fashion club since Beaumont has to work," Trent explained.

By the time Trent was done talking, Harry was walking by them. Kurt could just overhear the Dean speaking to the model. "-like I told your mother, she doesn't need to send anyone to help with the fashion show. We appreciate her offer, but like the fall show we already have everything we need."

Harry nodded at the man and reached forward to tap Kingsley on the arm. The large man looked back and him and responded, "I have already text her and updated her on the situation."

Kurt wasn't surprised to hear the man's voice was a deep timber, but the English accent was a surprise. He imagined that Harry would have hired locally, either here in America or at least brought someone with him from France. That was all her could hear though as the group passed by and the students around him started moving again.

"When will he be back?" Kurt asked Trent, hoping Thad had told him more information.

"The night of regionals."

Kurt was surprised. "He gets a whole week off school?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "He does it sometimes. I think this is the third time this year, but as an active model he is in high demand. Thad would know more."

Kurt got a sour look on his face at the mention of Thad. He didn't like his fellow warbler. Thad Harwood had been keeping his distance from Kurt, and giving him suspicious looks since the complaint. Kurt didn't get it honestly; it was like the boy thought that by him insulting Harry, he was the one being insulted. He only heard the model speak once, and yet he acted like some kind of Harry Beaumont authority.

But there was something Kurt wondered. Walking beside Trent as the chubby boy started on his way to the residence side of campus, Kurt decided to see how far he could probe. "I was wondering… you said Thad had fittings… what does that mean."

"Well the Fashion club asks for student volunteers to help with the fashion show. Whoever volunteers gets treated like a runway model. They do the whole fitting thing, they walk the catwalk, and afterwards they get to keep the clothes they modelled if they want. Thad did it last year and worked with a senior who made some cool Christmas sweaters for the fall show, and then a line of swimming trunks for the spring show. Thad is lucky he plays lacrosse, because some of the guys in trunks didn't have the nicest bodies."

"Really? So anyone can volunteer to model?"

"Yeah, but the spots fill up quickly. Some favorites are asked back, so they get first priority and a chance to choose which club member they want to model for. Then there's a signup sheet. First come first serve basis. Most guys think modelling is stupid, but if they get some nice clothes out of the deal to impress their girlfriends they don't mind."

"So they get free one of a kind clothes, that's really lucky," Kurt pointed out.

"Well not one of kind," Trent explained. "The show works like a real show. You see the clothes and then you can place an order for the ones you liked after the show. Then all the money raised gets donated to a local charity. I think this year it's the women's shelter."

"There are two shows a year?" Kurt was getting giddy. The chance to get nice clothes was mouth-watering. If he could get on the list of student models then he could pick the best student designer and look hot! Of course he would need to get on Harry's model list, since it was guaranteed that Harry would have the absolutely best looking clothes, but it couldn't be that hard surely.

"Yeah, you missed the fall show. It was really good. Beaumont had a line of super hero onesies. Thad was strutting down the runway looking like Ironman and Batman, it was really cool."

Kurt felt his heart stop. Onesies? The son of a famous designer made onesies… "W-what?"

Trent laughed. "Yeah they are really comfy too. Thad has his Ironman one and Batman, but he also ordered a Thor and Captain America one. I got the Hulk, Blaine got Captain America, Jeff and Nick both got Batman, and Wes got Superman. Most of the Warblers have one actually."

"Oh…"

"I can't wait to see what Beaumont makes for this one though. Thad keeps bragging that he looks good."

Kurt needed time to process everything. He couldn't possibly be hearing what he was. "Right… well I need to head back to my room, see you later Trent." Kurt walked away, trying to make sense of everything.

Harry Beaumont was constantly destroying every opinion Kurt had for him. It wasn't right. His mother was the head designer and owner of one of the world's most famous and influential fashion houses, but he went around dressed like a something that crawled out of some trash heap. He grew up surrounded by fashion elite and models, and he designed childish sleepwear? Did he not understand that he was born with a tiffany spoon in his mouth and he was just spitting it out and stomping all over it? Kurt would give anything to trade places, or even just a chance to look into the famous Beau Fashion Vault that held a sample of all their designs.

The vault was a myth of course, but Kurt liked to believe it was real because there it was on his list of top 10 places to visit before he died, and it was hard to visit some place that didn't exist.

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to remember the steps to their new number, deciding to think about Harry later.

o.O.o

The day of regionals, Kurt was in a state of giddiness. Not only would he get to perform, but he also got to see his McKinley friends again. While he did keep in touch, and occasionally went to Lima to get coffee with them, lately he hadn't been able to. Wes had started pushing them a little harder on weekends, taking up his precious McKinley time. All the other guys didn't mind giving up part of their weekend to Warbler practice, but all their friends went to the same school.

Since the competition was on a Friday, the Warblers were granted a half day. They had to attend their morning classes, and then check in with their teachers for any assignments they would miss being absent for the afternoon. After that, they all trekked to the Senior's Commons to rehearse one last time before boarding the bus to regionals.

The ride was only 2 hours long, and it was quite comfortable since Dalton had their own coach bus that would ferry the athletes to their games. The New Directions would often sing on the bus ride to competition, but the Warblers simply sat and conversed quietly with each other and studied. When Kurt asked Blaine about it on the way to sectionals , the lead signer told him that they liked to save their voices for the stage, plus the guys liked to get a head start on their homework so that they wouldn't need to worry about it after the competition and had the weekend to relax and recuperate after a competition.

When they arrived, Kurt quickly excused himself and set off to the find his friends. When he first spotted Finn he couldn't have been happier to see the big meathead.

"Finn!" He cried happily.

The giant turned around and gave him a smile. "Hey Kurt. I take it you guys just arrived too?"

"We did. I wanted to see everyone before the competition starts so I snuck away," He explained.

"Oh. Well I don't think Mr. Shue will mind if I take you back to our room."

Kurt smiled and followed his step-brother. When they arrived he heard a loud shriek followed by a brown blur tackle him. "Hey Rachel," he said as he hugged the girl back.

"Kurt, it's so great to see you," the girl said. "But you can't be here. I know you miss us because we miss you too but right now we are enemies and we can't possibly let you stay when we are going to warm up. What if you hear our numbers and go and tell the Warblers and they change their set in order to beat us. Of course they won't be able to, but still there is a possibility and as much as I want you to stay and talk and I can't allow myself to take such a risk," the girl babbled out quickly.

"Rachel, trust me on this but that won't be an issue. The Warblers may be good but they can't handle improv well. Did you know they all have a small booklet on the proper way to care for and wear their uniforms? They keep in their inside pockets so that they may never appear unorderly."

Rachel laughed and then stepped aside since the other members of the New Directions wanted to talk to Kurt. What followed was a good 10 minutes of catching up before a Rachel stepped on a landmine.

"So do you have any solos?" She asked.

Kurt adopted a pinched look at the question.

"Rachel…" Finn moaned. "Isn't that like asking him to give away the Warblers strategy or something?"

Rachel frowned but didn't look away from Kurt. "What's wrong Kurt? You look upset about my question."

Kurt sighed but he didn't see the point in keeping secret from his friends. "I had a duet with Blaine actually. But then this evil little gnome model got me in trouble. He completely lied to the Warbler council saying I was harassing him or something, but anyways, Wes didn't like that and took away my duet."

"That's horrible!" Rachel whispered.

Blinking his eyes quickly, Kurt started to tear up. He really needed to sell this act so that his friends would be on his side, unlike the Warblers. "It is. I mean I just wanted to be his friend but he's some famous model and he was so rude. He even tried beating me up! But when I told the Council they ignored it. I got in trouble but nothing happened to him." He could feel a few tears slip down his face, and suddenly he was surrounded on all sides. The New Direction were trying to comfort him and reassure him that karma would get the mean model in the end. Finn in particular looked extremely upset that Kurt was having a hard time at Dalton.

"Anyways I need to get back to the Warblers. We need to warm up," He told everyone.

Before he could leave, Finn and Puck approached him. "Hey Kurt…" Finn started. "You know we got your back right? I mean Mom and Burt sent you to Dalton hoping you would be happy, and you look happy, but I mean, I can kinda see you're having problems with this dude, and well… Puck and I were thinking of going to Dalton tonight…you know just to have a chat with the guy."

Kurt raised an enquiring eyebrow. This was interesting. "You would?"

"Totally bro," Puck spoke up. "McKinley, Dalton, anywhere someone is bothering you, me and Finn will totally take care of them. I'm going to see if Sam and Mike want to come to, 'cause they say there's like strength in numbers and shit."

Kurt smiled. "He's getting back tonight so we might be able to catch him before he enters his dorm, or else it's impossible to get inside the building," he explained.

He was happy. Here he was thinking of all these elaborate plots to get back at Harry when all I needed to do was talk to his step-brother. While he doesn't normally resort to violence, in this case it might be needed to show Harry what real assault feels like and to knock him of his high horse. Just because he was famous and rich doesn't mean that he can treat Kurt the way he does.

Turning to leave, Kurt was stopped for a second time when Rachel and Mercedes came up to him. "Hey boo!" Mercedes greeted. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Cedes," Kurt replied.

"Look, we got this totally bad ass song and Rachel and I were hoping that when we started you would be willing to help pass some things out for us."

"What things?" He asked.

"Theses," Rachel answered as he held up a box of red foam fingers.

"Right…" What did they need these for? Not wanting to be rude, Kurt agreed and left.

When he finally made his way to the Warblers green room, he could hear them harmonizing outside the door. Entering quietly to not disturb them, it really wasn't meant to be.

"Warbler Hummel, where have you been?" Wes asked.

"Bathroom?" Kurt tried. "I have a nervous stomach," He lied.

Wes frowned but he couldn't reprimand Kurt for something out of his control. Instead Kurt was asked to join the circle and started warming up with everyone else.

God, Kurt couldn't wait to be off probation and could speak his mind again.

o.O.o

Kurt didn't think the competition was close at all. Aural Intensity clearly tried winning the judges over with their pathetic performance of 'Jesus is a Friend of Mine' but it was more laughable then enjoyable. From his seat, Kurt could see Rachel barely keeping her laugh in.

When the Warblers performed they were decent in Kurt's opinion. They started their set with a mash-up that Nick and Jeff had created at the last minute to replace 'Candles'. It was mix of Hercules 'I Will Go The Distance' with JT's 'Sexy Back'. It was such a terrible combination that Kurt wanted to smash his head against the wall when he first heard the idea, so that he may never hear it live. But he didn't.

Instead he sat on the couch and listened as Jeff explained that Justin Timberlake was his spirit guide and had come to the blonde in a dream and told him that this song mash-up would work. Nick was equally ecstatic, using Kurt's misfortune for his gain. Once they listened to it the first time, the council thought it was good. Jeff then went on to show the choreography he had designed. At some point, Jeff Sterling, the only blonde Warbler, had taken hip hop classes and was popping and locking like a roll of bubble wrap with tetanus. Wes loved it, Blaine loved it, and all the Warblers were cheering. Of course, it had nothing on the moving routine they had built for Candles, but Kurt couldn't voice his disapproval. Instead he was shifted to the back to hum, and that was that.

Nick drew the audience in with his soulful singing at the start before the Warblers in charge of the back beat kicked in and suddenly Jeff was up front swinging his hips like no one thought possible, pulling moves out of the air that got the audience on their feet, only to follow it up with some fancy footwork and an arrogant grin that had everyone cheering. The two of them blended well but Kurt still thought the whole song ridiculous.

Blaine was the only redeeming quality of their stage. When his boyfriend started singing "Raise Your Glass' Kurt wasn't surprised to see the audience stayed on their feet and were cheering for them. The audience loved Blaine, and Kurt wasn't surprised at all.

When the New Directions took the stage, Kurt was impressed that they had written original songs. He wished the Warblers would do that but he doubted any of them had the talent outside of Blaine, and what would they write about? How much their yacht cost and how big their trust funds were? Yeah right…

Rachel's solo was beautiful and truly moving. Nick had nothing on her. Then came their second number and Kurt listened as the band started playing a more up back beat tempo and knew it was time. Reaching under his seat, he started pulling foam fingers from the box and tossing them around. Those around looked confused but soon Kurt was out of fingers and people were waving them around.

When it was time for the results no one was surprised to see Aural Intensity take third. Kurt didn't know what they were thinking with their performance but they clearly weren't thinking of first place.

As he waited for the Warblers to be announced second, he got quite the shock when the judge said something entirely unexpected. "The judges have decided that the Dalton Academy Warblers and McKinley High's New Direction have tied for first place."

What?

"Since we can only send one club to Nationals, as a sudden death round, we will have both teams perform one more song and will chose the winner from that."

Kurt was in a bit of a daze, but as soon as the Warblers were shuffled back to their green room, he knew what he needed to do. "We need to perform 'Candles'," he announced.

Wes and everyone else looked at him in shock. "What?" The Head Warbler asked.

"Well, it's the only song we have that we have worked on recently right? We have the choreography already. It won't be that hard for us to remember, plus the New Directions will probably try to draw everyone in with a pop song, but we should get them with a ballad because they will remember that much longer than any pop song. It's our only way to win," Kurt argued.

Wes looked unsure and Kurt knew the Head Warbler was about to shoot down his idea when Blaine, his wonderful boyfriend, stepped in. "I agree," Blaine stated loudly. "'Candles' is the most recent song we have worked on that includes everyone here. I know Kurt is still on probation, but if we want to win we need to look polished. We can't do that if we try using a song like 'Bills, Bills, Bills,' which we haven't worked on in months."

Everyone listened attentively to Blaine, and while Kurt was happy that they were slowly starting to agree with his idea, he was little upset that they never regarded his opinions as much as they did Blaine's.

"We will take this to a vote," Wes announced. "All those in favor of 'Candles', raise your hand."

Almost everyone's hands went up. Those against his idea didn't surprise Kurt. Thad, the Harper kid, and Wes had their hands down. But since majority wins, Kurt smiled. He got his duet back.

They got 20 minutes to practice and then they were being herded back to the stage. New Directions went first, since the Warblers performed first during the actual competition. They did a pop song just like Kurt predicted. Brittany and Mike were up front, distracting the audience with their dance moves while Rachel and Finn sang. It was nice. Although he wanted his friends to win, he knew that they wouldn't after the audience and judges listened to 'Candles'. The song was sure to blow them away. There would be tears and a standing ovation, Kurt was sure of it.

When the Warblers took the stage, Blaine reached over and squeezed his hand. Kurt brushed his boyfriend off and smiled widely as he finally got his chance to shine. The Warblers started humming and 'do'ing' in the back ground, and Kurt stepped forward to wow the audience.

"_The powerlines went out and I am all alone_…"

Kurt's eyes swept the audience as they absorbed his voice. Rachel looked contemplative and was looking at Finn, the other New Directions were watching him aptly. Mr. Shue looked constipated in his opinion, but the judges were who he really cared about. They seemed to be enjoying the song which was good for Kurt.

When Blaine stepped forward, he could see the judge's eyes light up. Of course they liked Blaine, everyone did, but did they need to be so obvious about it? Turning to his boyfriend Kurt could see Blaine staring directly at him, looking so happy that they were singing together.

As they came together to sing, Kurt projected his voice more. Blaine was a showman, he liked to dance and move freely as he sang to gather all the attention. If Kurt didn't want to be washed away, he needed to stand out too and the only way to do that was to be heard over Blaine. While in rehearsal they harmonized perfectly, Kurt pushed himself to be the star, singing louder than he should have. Blaine didn't seem to mind as his boyfriend looked at him and backed off a little, allowing Kurt to have the spotlight that he so rightly deserved.

As the song ended, Blaine even pushed Kurt forward to accept the applause all by himself, and in that moment Kurt couldn't have been happier. This is how it was meant to be. Blaine and him ruling the Warblers with Kurt finally being allowed to shine after being repressed in McKinley.

The judges left again to talk and when they came back Kurt was confident that the Warblers had won. The main judge took the stage, he slowly opened the envelope, and then the whole room went silent. Kurt only registered what happened when the confetti started falling and it was the New Directions that were jumping around and cheering. They hadn't won.

Wes ushered them all back to the greenroom and then left to speak with the Judges. He had a habit of talking to them, win or lose to enquire about what they liked and didn't like about the Warblers performance.

"I guess I'll have more time for lacrosse now…" Thad whispered in the quiet room.

A couple guys snorted and laughed but Kurt was livid. "How dare you say that? We just lost, don't you care at all?" Kurt hissed.

Thad turned and glared at him. "Of course I care," he snapped quietly. "We all care."

"Really? Because after that comment it doesn't seem like it to me."

Scoffing Thad turned away. "Everyone deals with things differently. I like sarcasm. Or didn't you catch the tone of my comment? Maybe you were so busy fluffing your hair and preening that it completely flew over your head? I don't imagine how it could, since I've never seen so much teasing and hairspray go into any hairstyle since I pictures from the 80's," The shorter junior snapped.

"Thad!" Blaine scolded. "That's uncalled for."

"I'm sorry," Thad apologized. He didn't sound sincere though. Kurt was about to call him on it but the door opened admitting Wes.

"Right, well let's gather our things and then we can head back to school," Wes said.

Kurt grabbed his bag, and reached inside to grab his phone. Once he turned it on, he got a text from Finn. 'Puck has his truck. Me puck and Sam will follow the Dalton bus back.' Kurt had to hide his grin at the message. This was perfect. As long as Harry wasn't back yet, then his brother and friends could properly scare him for everything that Harry has done against him.

When they got back, the Warblers split up. Most were headed back to the Warbler dorm, but a few like Thad and Harper went towards the jock building. Kurt was the only one headed towards his dorm, so he looped around and went back to meet Finn and the others in the parking lot. It was dark out, and just before curfew so almost everyone was back in their dorms for the night. It worked out perfectly.

The four of them, Kurt, Finn, Puck and Sam all waited near Richards. They waited about an hour before they saw a small figure walking towards the building carrying a leather duffle bag. Kurt instantly knew it was their target. The model's face was brightly lit up from the glow of his cellphone. He was completely distracted.

"That's him," Kurt hissed.

"Really? He seems really… small…" Puck pointed out.

"Does size really matter right now?" Kurt hissed.

"Guess not. I mean you did say he was bullying you right?" Finn asked.

"Yes… he's hit me."

The guys waited and once Harry was closer to their dark corner, Finn reached out and snatched him.

Kurt didn't like violence. After being the victim so often he thought most issues should be solved by talking through them and mediation. The first kick Kurt executed after Puck gestured for him to take the lead was thrilling. Being on the other side for once, being the person in control and having all the power as another person cowered before you was euphoric. The adrenaline he was experiencing made him giggle with excitement. Was this what all the bullies felt when they beat him up- this absolute power and control? If it was then Kurt could see why they would go back to it so often. He didn't endorse it, but he could see the draw now.

When Kurt decided Harry had enough, he gathered the guys and walked them back to Puck's truck, leaving Harry where he fell, but not before Kurt stomped on the models phone, crushing it beneath his boot as a final act of vengeance.

"Thanks guys, I'm sure I will have a much better time at Dalton now," Kurt said with a smile. His eyes were bright and he could still feel the energy pulsing through his veins. The guys all seemed caught between worry and pride and while Kurt wanted to appreciate the peace of mind they gave him at Dalton, he wasn't sure it was the place for him anymore. He felt like he got a piece of himself back while here, but it wasn't the school that he belonged in.

"I'm thinking about returning to McKinley," Kurt announced. It was time he returned to _his_ school.

* * *

><p>AN: It was amazing to return from vacation and see so many wonderful reviews waiting for me. Thank you.<p>

Also, No this will not be a Kurt/Harry fic. I don't know if this chapter will squash those thoughts but i'm posting this here now. Clearly, I have some issues with Kurt. He had his moments, but overall he's not my favourite character.

There were some other questions... Sebastian is not the roommate that answered the phone. I don't think I'll redeem Kurt at all. And it's a wait and see approach on Kurt and Blaine at the moment. Blaine is a very romantic blind fool in love. He wont see Kurt's real face until someone literally opens his eyes and forces him to see everything from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian Smythe wasn't a person that took an interest in other people or things easily, but today when he woke up in his hotel room in Columbus, he felt something important was going to happen. He had come back to the states to tour his school -which he had only ever been to once- and since his family lived in Chicago; his father set him up in a nice hotel to stay for the two days he was visiting.

He had enrolled at Dalton the year before, but before the ink could even dry on his enrollment forms he had applied for a study exchange, taking his chance to escape dreary Ohio before he had to be stuck in the country's most boring state. His family fully supported him, and allowed him to be shipped off to France for the year, hoping he would grow and develop into a fine young man. Of course, they were enrolling him into Dalton for that very reason but they assumed that being sent to a foreign country could speed up the process and help Sebastian grow out of his more… devious aspirations.

Sadly, attending school in another country where his family literally could not randomly pop in for checkups only helped develop his mischievous nature than repress it. Then he met Pierre, an older boy who helped Sebastian embrace his sexuality. The things he learned from Pierre were… not for people with delicate ears. Pierre was just a tutor than anything more significant, and when the older boy found a new student Sebastian hadn't minded. He learned all he could from Pierre at the time and they stayed good friends. Pierre loved hearing how Sebastian charmed boys to men with his quick-wit and dazzling smiles. It became a game between them in the end.

But now he was back to the land of the free and all that, to actually get to know his school for a week. Luckily, in the time it took him to walk from the parking lot to the main office, he liked what he saw. If he hadn't, he may have had to charm his way into another year abroad, maybe in Sweden this time.

The school was wealthy and had class, which was good. The uniforms weren't even half bad. He met the Dean for a few minutes and then was introduced to Thad Harwood, the vice-captain of the lacrosse team. Thad was friendly and Sebastian didn't mind him too much. He gave off a strong straight-vibe, so Sebastian refrained from hitting on him, which had become a second nature to him while abroad. Here in America, he didn't think the males would respond in the same fashion as they did in France… a pity really.

Thad showed him around the campus, pointing out the classrooms, the main cafeteria, the sports field, locker rooms, and finally to the dorm where Sebastian would live.

"I think you will like living here," Thad said with a grin. "You've already been added to the lacrosse team roster for next year, so you will have a room waiting for you in August. The whole building is state of the art; we have a gym, sauna, our own cafeteria and coffee bar. It's the best dorm on campus," He explained.

"Do the teams have a set time they can work out or…" Sebastian asked.

"Most coaches will reserve a time slot for the team to work out as a whole. But there's enough space and equipment for several other people to work out at the same time and not get in the way. Since it's Saturday, the gym will be pretty full all day. Off-season athletes like to hit the gym on weekends to stay in shape."

"Smart," Sebastian drawled. "Are only the athletes allowed to use the gym, or is it open to all Dalton students?" He didn't really care, but he figured he needed to show some interest.

"It's open to all students, but most of the ordinary students prefer to work out in the old weight room. It's small, but it was the only work out area before this place was built. I think they are intimidated to be working out surrounded by jocks, so they don't like coming here."

Sebastian hummed and gestured for Thad to continue the tour.

Thad reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out his key card. They entered the building and Thad gave a brief tour of the main floor and gym before they hopped in the elevator up. "All the rooms are doubles but you get your own washroom to share with your roommate. The layout is the same everywhere, so I'll show you my room so you get a feel for it."

Walking into the older boy's room, Sebastian could privately admit the school wasn't as bad as he first thought. He attended a few boarding schools and most times the living quarters weren't the best, but Dalton clearly liked to take care of their students. The room was large, a single bed on each side, a desk, a closet and shelves. Furniture wise everything was basic, but he could see how Thad and his roommate had added their personal touches everywhere.

"Something to remember before you move in is that once you get assigned your room that will be your room until you graduate. Don't think you can't pack or bring certain things because you will have to move it all out before summer vacation, because you don't have to. You can leave things in your room over the summer and it will be safe."

Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "So I guess the guys around you didn't get the pleasure of seeing you struggle with that fridge every summer."

Thad laughed. "No, though some sure can't wait until I graduate next year. Drink?"

"Sure," Sebastian answered.

Thad opened the fridge to reveal water, sports drinks, fruit and some take away containers. "What would you like?"

"Water, if you don't mind," Sebastian answered.

He was taking a drink when he heard the door across the hall open behind him. Turning, Sebastian replaced the bottle's lid to see an older boy standing behind him smiling at him.

"You must be the new guy!" The boy loudly cheered. "Thad was complaining that he had to show the new team member around." The boy was tall, muscular, and made Sebastian think of a grinning grizzly bear that learned to walk and talk like a human, and got a nice haircut.

"I did not complain!" Thad defended himself.

Sebastian smirked again before wiping it from his face and turning towards his tour guide. "You didn't want to show me around?" he pouted. "I'm hurt." Sebastian put one hand over his heart and used the other to wipe away fake tears.

Thad didn't believe his act for a second. "Oh stop that," he said before turning to the older boy. "And you, what are you yelling for? You'll wake Harry."

The older boy's grin dropped a little but he tried to keep up his happy demeanor. "Nah, Harry left early this morning. His mother thought it best he spent the rest of the semester studying from home."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in interest. "Who is Harry?" he asked.

The older boy looked at him and tried to wave the whole thing off. "He's my roommate, but I don't think we met new kid. I'm Donald Ellington, current captain of the lacrosse team."

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian reached his hand out to shake the captain's hand.

"Won't be much longer when you can no longer call yourself the captain of the team, eh Don," Thad joked.

Don smiled widely. "No not much longer. Then you will have the outstanding privilege of finally upgrading from lowly vice-captain."

"Once you get to Princeton you'll just be another nameless rookie, trying to make it with the big boys."

Sensing a mystery hidden somewhere nearby, Sebastian decided to push. "If you're roommate left early does that mean he will miss graduation?"

Don shook his head with a fond smile. "No, Harry is only a freshman. He has a few years before graduation."

"I see. So he will be my teammate come September."

Thad snorted. "Harry doesn't play lacrosse or any sport," he answered.

"Then what is he doing in the athlete's dorm?" Sebastian asked. This Harry character was a deeper mystery than he thought. Thad had told him that this floor was shared by the Lacrosse team and the soccer players.

"He's a model and his mother wanted him in the most secured dorm the school had. She paid extra for the school to accommodate him, and since my roommate transferred last year, I had an empty bed in my room."

Sebastian looked between the two before speaking again. "Normally I would assume he would be a prissy snob with diva-like qualities but you both speak so fondly of him…"

Don smiled and shook his head lightly. "I admit to being worried at first… I mean a model with a bunch of jocks? I thought for sure my room would get covered in glitter and pink. But, Harry's a pretty chill dude. I mean at the start of the year, a rival team stole our jerseys the day before we were to play them, but that was all Thad's fault. So Harry, he sent a few emails and within the hour he was making us replacement jerseys. They were even nicer than what we had before. He totally saved us. He's nothing like you would expect a model to be like."

"What did Thad do?" Sebastian asked, interested in both how Thad got their jerseys stolen and this Harry character.

Thad's cheeks developed a flush and he steadfastly ignored Sebastian's questions completely. "You thought he was going to be so bad you whined for a whole week before he moved in." Thad accused, deflecting the focus back onto the original topic.

"I didn't whine. I merely expressed my concern." Don defended himself.

"Dude, you were totally whining like a little girl."

"The only whining that week came from you when your girlfriend wouldn't call you back."

"I mentioned her once. You complained about Harry like every five minutes, reminding everyone that we may not be able to stop by your room anymore because it might disrupt the model's beauty sleep."

Seeing the two were starting to get into it, Sebastian slipped passed and into Don's open room. The room was just like Thad's, lots of sports and lacrosse stuff everywhere, except one side was different. Harry's side, for Sebastian couldn't see the lacrosse captain having shelves of fashion magazines and small bins of fabric laying everywhere. The bed was made, several sketch books lived beside the magazines, and a single picture frame was on the desk.

He picked the picture up and gazed down on who he assumed was Harry. The boy's hair as a mess of curly locks, he had a wide smile on his face, and green eyes so bright, Sebastian wasn't sure if they were real and beside him was a beautiful and regal looking woman. Sebastian smirked widely at the picture. "It seems I have found you my little vixen…" he whispered to himself.

Sebastian knew exactly who Harry was now.

**Flashback**

Sebastian sighed with relief once he sat down in his seat. He returned home to Chicago for Christmas, and like every Christmas when he returned from boarding school, his mother spent most of dinner berating him. His father would listen with half an ear, the rest of his attention focused on the files in front of him. When he wasn't compiling a case to send some convicts to prison, he was reminding Sebastian that he had a legacy and reputation to up hold. But now he was finally on the last leg of his return to France. He had a layover in New York, and now it was straight to Paris, a city without over-bearing parents.

He raised a hand to rub at his temples when his arm was jostled by a passing passenger. Opening his eyes to glare at the rude person, Sebastian's glare dropped at the sight of a large black man passing by. He was huge, and not in the 'I eat four big macs every meal' huge but in the 'Andre the Giant was my father' way. Sebastian cringed at the thought of such a large man trying to fit into the uncomfortable chairs in the terminal as he waited for his flight.

A small hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings. Then another hand appeared before him holding a folded piece of paper, and finally drawing his attention away from Andre's bi-racial child and onto a much smaller and beautiful boy.

Taking the paper, Sebastian could only slightly gape as the impossibly beautiful boy smiled at him and walked away to go sit with the dark skinned giant.

_**I'm sorry, I hope you're okay. **_

The note was simple, but Sebastian appreciated it anyways. Not because he was hurt and the apology was needed, but because it gave him an opening.

Standing gracefully, Sebastian set his sights and locked on the beautiful boy. He looked around his age, and while he hadn't had much practice on boys his age –since most were still going through the whole 'am I or am I not gay' phase- he was still determined to make an impression.

The giant gave him a critical look as he approached but the boy put a hand on his arm and he backed off. Sebastian wondered what their connection was but he tossed that question aside for the moment. The boy was watching him with a curious expression, and Sebastian wasn't going to waste this chance.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as he reached hearing distance. Sebastian inwardly preened when he saw the light red hue appear on the beautiful boys face. "You look like you could use someone to talk to."

The boy smiled slightly and took out a pocket sized notebook. He wrote something quickly and passed the note along.

_**You are a sly one, like a fox. Unfortunately Master Fox, I don't speak so I'm hardly looking for someone to talk with.**_

Sebastian smirked. He was a fox indeed. "You may not speak but I still wish for a conversation with you. You're writing is just as beautiful as you face."

_**I fail to see how my chicken scratch is beautiful. Are you ill Master Fox? I fear you may be seeing things that are not there.**_

Sebastian took the empty seat beside the boy, closing the distance between them before he spoke again. "I assure you I am in perfect health. They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and when I say something is beautiful, it must be since I rarely hand out such compliments."

_**It must be fate then that we met. You appreciate beauty alone, so my inability to speak renders me a pretty statue for you.**_

Sebastian frowned. "If I wanted to stare at beauty alone I would look in the mirror. Your face grabbed my attention first but your actions afterwards have kept it. Not many would apologize for another's actions or banter with them through written word."

The boy huffed beside him and wrote something down quickly.

_**You have a talent with words, Master Fox.**_

"I have many talents, shall we schedule a time for me to show you them all?" Sebastian asked. He was feeling giddy with how the exchange was going. He was… concerned at first when the boy said he didn't speak. It's hard to banter without speaking but the boy was doing an admirable job. Sebastian didn't even mind waiting each time the boy had to take time to write. It was new and interesting.

_**And where shall we meet? How about in this terminal in 2 weeks time?**_

Frowning at the slightly sarcastic tone he got from the note, Sebastian sighed heavily. "While I wish I could say it's a date, I shall be in France and unable to return for a number of months."

_**Then we shall leave our next meeting to fate. After all, it brought us together once.**_

"I don't like trusting important things to fate. A phone number or email would work better than fate, don't you agree?"

A mysterious twinkle developed in the boys eyes. Sebastian didn't think he would ever be able to identify what it meant, but he wished to see this boy again and that twinkle once more.

_**How about this one time, we trust fate. I travel to and from France quite often, it may not be long until our paths cross again, Master Fox. **_

He didn't want to agree, but he also didn't want to push too hard and forever scare the beautiful boy away. "I will agree to fate, but at least tell me your name."

_**Henri**_

"Sebastian." Leaning forward, Sebastian placed a small chaste kiss on the boys cheek. "A greeting and promise," he whispered as he pulled away.

Sebastian barely registered what happened when the boy moved quickly and kissed him on the cheek. The action was surprising enough but then he heard an answering whisper, "Until we meet again Sébastien."

The slight French accent and lisp applied to his name made him melt. The boy's voice was… well beautiful. He tried to compose himself but the voice, pronunciation of his name, and the kiss all combined left in a state he couldn't quite pull himself out of fast enough.

When he finally got himself together, the boy was already being escorted away by the giant.

**End Flashback**

He never expected to see the beautiful boy again, but it seems fate liked him, for the Master Fox had found his vixen.

Sebastian replaced the photo and as he pulled his hand away his arm brushed against a notebook. Looking down, he could see Henri's writing and half a conversation.

_**Maman says I can, but for now while the school updates their on campus security she would prefer I be back in France. The Dean is very upset about the holes in security.**_

_**I wish I could tell you, but I don't know who attacked me. All I know is that there were four of them. Maman is very upset… so is Kingsley. He feels like it's his fault for not escorting me all the way back to my room.**_

_**Violence isn't the answer**_

_**I don't know if it was Hummel. I can't accuse people without proof and neither can you. And, if it were him who were the other three? Warblers? Thad would be devastated. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid once I leave.**_

_**I'll miss you too. Next year, I don't think I'll have a roommate half as understanding as you have been.**_

Running his fingers over the words, Sebastian was more intrigued. This mystery was getting more interesting the more he found out. Before he would have kept an ear out to see how it developed but now that he knew Henri was involved, he felt a personal connection.

He wouldn't say he loved Henri. No, it was impossible to fall in love from one small meeting. On top of that, he was still young. It would be silly to fall in love when he has so many years to learn and grow still. But, the vindictive and cruel side of him was furious that someone –possibly this Hummel- could hurt such a stunning face like Henri's. They tried to destroy something that didn't belong to them, and Sebastian was itching to find them and have them arrested.

"See, I told you he didn't run away. He just wandered into my room." Sebastian heard Don say as him and Thad walked through the door.

"Dude, don't wander off like that. I thought I was going to get in trouble for losing you or something," Thad said with a laugh.

Sebastian looked at them and smirked. He tried to hide the intense need to call the police and get Hummel and all these 'Warblers' arrested. He couldn't act irrationally. He would need to do some digging and have a solid case before anything happened. "Sorry, you two looked like you wanted some privacy. My, my… I never knew people used verbal barbs as foreplay."

Thad and Don both balked causing Sebastian to laugh.

"Dude…. Not cool. I mean I got standards… do you think I would settle for this oaf?" Thad asked as he pointed towards Don.

"Oaf? If anyone is out of anyone's league, then I am mostly certainly out of yours," Don argued.

The whole thing started another spar between the two and Sebastian just shook his head. He was glad that the two weren't offended by his teasing and actually went along with it. He had encountered a few guys at boarding school who would freak out and start punching at the slightest hint of homosexuality.

"Should I leave and let you two put the room to good use?" he asked to break the argument.

Thad laughed again and shook his head. "It's cool dude. I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me cheating on her with Don. If I'm going to cheat I should at least make sure the girl is good looking right? Or else that's just insulting."

Sebastian laughed while Don snorted. "If I were gay, Thad would not be my type. I would want someone pretty like Harry at least. Not someone who would remind me daily that we evolved from apes."

Sebastian picked the photo up again and admired it. "If you were gay, then you would have very excellent taste Don."

"I like to think I have great taste straight too."

"Do you? I've seen your ex…"

Deciding to cut off the next argument, Sebastian interrupted them. "Who's Hummel?"

Both shut up immediately and gave him weird looks.

"Where did you hear that name?" Don asked.

"Read it."

Don looked down at the notebook and glared. "You shouldn't snoop," he said.

"Couldn't help it, but who is this Hummel guy and why did he beat up Harry?" Sebastian would never apologize for something as trivial as snooping, but he wanted answers. He could apologize and play nice to get all the facts, but that wasn't really him.

"it's really none of your business," Don stated seriously.

"Ah… but I think it is. You see, my father is a States Attorney, and seeing evidence of a crime that isn't being investigated thoroughly irks me. Now who is Hummel and what did he do?" Sebastian turned and leaned against the desk. His arms were crossed and he gave the impression he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Thad looked uncertain but his story seemed to get through to the older boy as he was the first to speak up and explain things, which didn't surprise Sebastian. "Hummel was a fellow Warbler. He had some weird stalker like tendencies towards Harry…"

"And…" Sebastian prompted. He already didn't like the sound of this Hummel guy.

"Look, the police are already working on this case and its fine," Don cut in.

Raising a single inquiring eyebrow, Sebastian looked at the senior. "Have they questioned Hummel? You see the only reason I'm asking is because you must have said something to Henri about him being the attacker for him to deny it in this notebook. You seem to think it was Hummel and some warblers?"

Thad turned to his captain and looked upset. "You think the Warblers had something to do with this?"

Don ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No I don't. Honestly I don't think any of them would do such a thing. But Hummel… you said yourself he was like Harry's stalker. Then he reported him and Hummel was mad at you and him for losing his duet or whatever. That, and you had a competition off campus and arrived back late… Harry was coming back late too. What if… Hummel didn't go to his dorm and was waiting for Harry to get back and then jumped him?"

The police said it was a random attack by some passing delinquents," Thad argued.

"What? They were just passing by and thought 'Hey that little guy over there looks like a nice punching bag' and then broke onto campus late at night to beat him up? How did they see him? Kingsley dropped him off in the parking lot like normal. They had to have already been on campus to see him. Why, why would they break on to campus so late at night and wait around for a random student to appear to beat up?"

Thad shook his head. "I don't know… but the Warblers would never beat someone up."

"I'm not blaming them. Look, Hummel transferred back to his old school a few days after the attack. You saw his old school at your singing thing… and there's other guys in his old glee club… I'm not saying he did it but… if he did then he had a good opportunity then to gather a group and wait for Harry."

Sebastian was taking mental notes at a furious pace. Thad seemed genuinely upset at the thought of his singing buddies being a part of the attack. Such a reaction helped Sebastian throw suspicion onto this rival glee club. Don had taken the time to think this through, and was making some valid arguments. Sebastian was impressed, but then again he was going to Princeton, so it's not like he is some gorilla trying to write his name with crayons. There had to be some brains in there.

"I think we can all agree that the Warblers didn't play a role in this. But, Don, if you have all these suspicions why haven't you told the police that are investigating?" Sebastian asked.

Don snarled at the question- an actual snarl that threw Sebastian for a loop since he's never actually heard a person make such an animalistic sound before.

"They won't listen. They think this was a hate crime. This is Ohio… do you really think they would actually try hard to find some bullies when they believe the victim was asking for it simply because he was gay? The second they saw Harry they told themselves 'Hey, he's gay. He deserves this'. If they did find the sick fucks who beat up Harry, they would probably shake their hands and send them on their way. They don't want to lift a finger to help, but to avoid a lawsuit they are saying it was a random attack and they have no evidence to point otherwise. I have told them to question Hummel. I've told them to look at security footage for any unregistered cars and they said they didn't have a reason to.

"The school wanted to put up more of a fuss but if they publically criticize the police, then they have to admit to their poor security. Harry's mother paid extra for her son's safety; there are many sons here with powerful families that would be furious to hear that their boys aren't being well taken care of. The school can't afford that. The school is trying to run a quiet investigation on their own, but the police aren't helping."

Sebastian clenched his fist in frustration. A part of him knew that they were still living in such a backwards society that gay people weren't accepted, but to blatantly ignore your job because the victim as gay was preposterous. The local police were lucky that they were in Ohio, because if this was Cook County, his father would make sure they all lost their jobs.

"Well, it's a good thing that through my father I have some resources that may help. I will find out what happened," Sebastian promised.

"Why are you doing this?" Don asked. The captain looked so sad and worn out after explaining everything, Sebastian honestly felt bad for the guy.

Looking back that the picture, Sebastian ran his eyes over the beautiful boy he met in an airport for a few short minutes. "Fate. I think fate wants me to solve this."

o.O.o

Grunting as he took off his gear, Sebastian couldn't help the small pool of excitement that was in the pit of his stomach. Practice had been good, and he was happy with how the team was shaping up. They were a great group of guys that all worked hard and got along great. They had moved in two weeks prior and spent every day since in each other's company training. They got some great plays down, they were developing some great teamwork, and the coach believed they had a shot at the state championship.

"Smythe!" his coach called as he entered the locker room.

"Yes coach." Sebastian said as he stood to grab the man's attention.

"Admin just dropped this off for you. It was too big to fit in your mailbox," the man explained as he held up a rather thick envelope.

Thad popped his head around the corner of lockers and gave Sebastian a significant look.

"Thanks Coach," he said as he took the envelope, completely ignoring the Hispanic captain.

"Sebastian, is that..." Thad trailed off.

"Probably, and we can look at it in my room," He whispered back.

When the duo finally made it back to Sebastian's room, after Thad had grabbed his laptop to video chat Don, they finally opened the envelope.

"So what did this private investigator find out?" Don asked.

Sebastian took out the first piece of paper and laughed. "Oh fuck… you have to be kidding me. Is this seriously what Hummel looks like?" He asked as he turned the paper towards Thad and then Don. It was a basic summary of the kid with his picture and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

Hummel was such a stereotypical gay that it made Sebastian's eyes hurt just staring at him. The boy styled his hair to great heights; a rock climber could probably scale it and plant a flag or promptly pass out from lack of oxygen. He was wearing what looked like a cut up grandma sweater sewn together with an old crocodile handbag. But the funniest part was the fact that he had such a bad case of gayface mixed with resting bitch face that Sebastian honestly felt bad for the gay community. No wonder they stayed in the closet… no one wanted to deal with the bitch fits this boy could no doubt throw out.

"That's Hummel alright," Thad answered.

Sebastian shook his head. "And you said he got a boyfriend? Fuck, the boy must have been desperate."

Thad frowned and opened his mouth to respond but then just shut it. Ignoring the response, Sebastian proceeded to read the information out loud so Don could stay in the loop.

At first glance he didn't seem like the bully type- he was the bullied type. Of course, that was just the impression he gave off in the pictures the P.I had taken. The more he read though, the more he could see that Hummel had a small violent streak. From a few recorded conversations he had, Hummel had a sharp tongue and no filter. He liked to degrade those around him and was highly judgmental. The P.I had interviewed a few McKinley students –discretely of course- and learned that Hummel had come to Dalton after being bullied out of school because of his sexuality and his involvement in McKinley's most pathetic club. Then he seemed to transfer back once the Warblers lost their show choir competition and went to Nationals with the 'New Directions' his original glee club. He looked through the pictures of the 'New Directions' and couldn't help but note that there were four guys, in okay shape, that seemed to be extra supportive of Hummel.

The most interesting read was about the boy's father though. He owned a garage and had taken out a loan and used all his savings to send Hummel to Dalton. He was still paying back the bank and it looked like he was a few slow months away from foreclosure. His father had married a woman named Carol, who had a son Hummel's age. He was on the football team and the glee club. He was large and looked like the slow type. The gathered test scores he had on the boy only confirmed it. His best friend was a delinquent named Noah Puckerman who had been to juvie before.

"The fact that he was bullied before is a major strike against him being behind the attack. No one wants to believe that victim would turn into an abuser. A lawyer could argue he can't possibly be the attacker since he's experience such treatment before and knows how it feels. They would go the emotional route to argue his case. The evidence of his temper would be taken with a grain of salt. We don't have the complete transcripts of what happened so it could be argued they are taken out of context. We would need a written or recorded verbal confession from Hummel or one of the guys from the attack," Sebastian explained.

"How would we get that though? Plus, we don't even know if Hummel is behind the attack. I don't want us to pursue this if we aren't sure," Thad spoke up.

"We can't just go after Hummel directly. I think it would be best to talk to the other boys in his glee club. They are the most likely suspects to help him attack someone. They are close to him, they have the muscle he would need, and they don't seem like the brightest bunch. We get one of them to slip some information and we can work from there."

"There's five of them though, which three helped Hummel?" Don asked.

Sebastian hummed to himself in thought. "We can rule out the wheelchair kid. There's no way they would have wasted time bringing him when he wouldn't be of any help. The file says that Sam Evans, has moved out of state. If he was part of the attack, we can't get anything from him. That leaves Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Mike Chang. The first two seem like the most likely out of the group… and Chang, he's been a part of New Directions for a while, he would feel a loyalty to Hummel, but I can't be sure. I'll have my P.I investigate Hudson and Puckerman more before we go forward with anything," Sebastian rambled off as he texted the P.I he had hired with his father's permission.

"I can't help wonder what Harry will think of all this," Thad mumbled as he sat back on Sebastian's bed.

"You will know tomorrow," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian wanted to keep this a secret and protect Henri. He didn't want to drag up the attack and make the model re-live it just so Sebastian could satisfy his curiosity and need to take down others, but he wouldn't hide it. "He moves in tomorrow, and I won't lie to him or hide the fact that I'm investigating this. He deserves to know. And since we'll be roommate's I would prefer we be honest with each other."

The response he got from both boys was silence. He didn't mind. It gave him more time to read the information he received and process it. Honestly, the lives of some back water hick high school students wasn't all that interesting but he wanted to know everything he could on them before he struck.

"Are you gay?" Don asked suddenly.

Sebastian gave the older boy a look and nodded. "I am. What does that matter?"

The Princeton boy frowned at him. "You're not using this as some scheme to look like a hero in Harry's eyes are you? You're not using this vicious attack to make yourself look like some knight in shining armor, right?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Hardly. I'm afraid no matter what I do, Henri already believes me to be a master fox."

"You've met Harry before?" Thad asked.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Sebastian felt such a self-satisfied grin spread across his face at their reaction. Neither could shut their gaping mouths. "I even heard him speak."

Sebastian chuckled as Don started swearing under his breathe in amazement and Thad looked ready to faint. Ah, Dalton was more entertaining than he thought.

* * *

><p>*nods head* Yup it's official... I have some very sadistic and blood thirsty readers. But I don't mind. Honestly, I'm looking forward to writings Kurt's future.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry sighed as he entered his dorm room for the first time in months. The familiar smell that was Dalton, stale sweat, and the old vanilla air freshener Don had installed hit his nose in a welcoming embrace. He was conflicted on how to feel about a new roommate. He had lucked out with such an understanding one in Donald. The older boy had been quick to accept his quirks, he made sure Harry was comfortable, and was always patient and waited for Harry to finish writing what he needed. But, Don had graduated now, and Harry wasn't sure how his new roommate would react to a mute model that kept odd hours.

He placed his leather duffle on his bed and turned to take in the now changed side of his room. Donald had been a bit of a slob, but Harry was too and their combined mess sort of melded together after the first week together. His new roommate was either a very neat person, or didn't spend enough time in the room to make a mess. His side was clean with the only out of place piece of clothing being a large 'Dalton Lacrosse' shirt thrown on the bed.

Breeching the imaginary line through the room separating their sides, Harry walked slowly over and picked up the shirt. Every athlete got one for their respective team when they joined, a sort of workout uniform for when they hit the gym. Don had one, and the big bear like older boy always made sure his was freshly washed and folded every Monday. He would place it gently down on his desk and then start the whole week over again, not touching it until Saturday when he went to the gym. Sunday night he would make a trip down to the laundry facilities, wait for it to wash and dry then bring it back to the room where he would fold it again and place it on his desk, repeating the whole process. He believed it was because of this one tradition that the Lacrosse team hadn't lost a game their whole season.

Harry ran his hand over the shirt and put it up to his nose to sniff. It was still new; he could feel the crisp cotton under his fingers. It hadn't reached that well-loved and worn stage like Don's, but he was sure it was well on its way there. The shirt itself smelled nice, a delicious cologne lingering on the fabric. The smell sent pleasant tingles from his belly to the tip of his nose and toes. If nothing else his new roommate wouldn't be some smelly ape. Maybe with time the stale sweat smell might even air out and leave the room forever. Unlikely, but Harry could hope.

Putting the shirt down, Harry wandered over to the closet and ran his hands over the clothing. He cast a critical eye over the assembled pieces and noted the pants were tailored to accommodate long legs. Everything was organized from bottoms to tops and even the small section at the end that held jackets and coats.

His next stop was the desk. Books were stacked neatly held up by matching elegant fox bookends. A laptop bag rested on the chair while a desk top computer was set up on the desk. There were no personal pictures decorating the space; everything was just simple and organized. Even the stack of office files were immaculate and placed lined up against the edge of the desk.

Before he could explore more, the door opened and Kingsley walked in. "Find anything?" he asked as he closed the door behind him, a knowing look on his face.

Harry didn't bother looking perturbed. He was a snoop. He knew it, Kingsley knew it, most of the lacrosse team who caught him knew it. He was the child that constantly had his hand in the cookie jar. "Ah… he seems neat," Harry responded. Everything he had seen so far pointed to a very spotless and organized mind. It was a contrast to Harry's own side. He could admit that at times his side got a bit crazy. He tried to tidy up but an idea might strike and he casts everything aside to write it down or draw it out. Sometimes when he's making a mock up and the outside world disappears, fabric will get everywhere and he will create a big mess.

"Are you sure you want to continue attending Dalton? Your mother found a nice school in Greece," Kingsley asked.

His eyes swept the room and rested on the bookends before settling on the lacrosse shirt. Something niggled at him, telling him it would be okay. "I like it here," he answered as he returned to his side to start unpacking.

"I'll grab the rest of your things from the car then."

o.O.o

**To, My New Roommate**

**My name is Henri Beaumont and we shall be sharing this space until graduation or one of us decides to leave. I hope that we can live together harmoniously, and get along. But, first I must address some things that I feel will be imperative to living in a peaceful environment.**

**First, I am not mute. I can speak but I choose not to. Do not be offended that I will not speak to you, as it is something that everyone experiences. I am not comfortable using my voice and prefer to use paper and pen or sign language. **

**Second, I am a model. This may seem trivial but I will leave campus a few times a year for a few days to a week. Because of this, you will meet my bodyguard Kingsley. He is a little intimidating at first but he will not harm you or invade your privacy. **

Harry was startled when the paper he was writing on was suddenly lifted away from the desk and him. Following the suddenly wandering sheet of paper, he turned his body around to find his new roommate, reading the letter he was composing, before it was finished.

"I appreciate the warning, but having previously met Kingsley, I know exactly how gentle and welcoming he can be."

Harry frowned at the other boy's words. The letter was hiding his face, so he couldn't quite figure out how this apparently new person in his life could have possibly met his bodyguard before. Kingsley had already come and gone from the school hours ago so it's not like the boy could have just met him. Unless Kingsley was famous- or infamous depending on the situation. The man was scary and intimidating even when he was sleeping, so his reputation could have spread far and wide reaching the ears of many.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but if it's along the lines that I'm a stranger I will be greatly offended," the boy said before he lowered the letter.

Harry needed a moment to place the face before it clicked and he smiled widely at his new roommate. It was Master Fox. He thought about the boy a few times since they met the first time. Usually his mind was everywhere else on twenty different things but sometimes when he was walking through JFK airport he would remember their meeting and smile. Sebastian had been so confident when he approached him that Harry couldn't help but be flattered at the boy's attention. It seemed his comment about fate was coming true.

He turned to grab his notebook, but Sebastian's hand stopped it. Sebastian lightly gripped Harry's chin and turned his face so he was focused solely on the boy again. The taller boy leaned down and Harry felt a slight blush crawl across his cheeks as Sebastian's face was suddenly a lot closer than before.

"Yes, it's good to see you too." He could feel Sebastian's breath tickling his lips and it was very tempting to close that distance. The other boy was very attractive so it wasn't like it would be a hardship to kiss him on the lips just once. "You now have the time to find out what else I'm good at besides talking."

They stayed in their positions for another moment –in which time Harry seriously thought he would just go for it- when Sebastian suddenly pulled back and was smiling innocently down at him like nothing happened.

Harry smiled at the boy and shook his head to clear it form wandering thoughts. He was exactly like he remembered him; still cocky and smug, with a flirtatious smile that seemed like a permanent fixture on his face. The cologne he smelled before now hung around his nose in a sweet little cloud that wanted to invade his senses and tell Harry to never forget Sebastian again. Damn the boy.

"It's okay to fall in love. It's not hard to want all this," The boy responded as he slowly placed the letter down on his desk.

Harry laughed softly at the boy. Love? He didn't think so.

"It was exactly what you were thinking," Sebastian stated simply.

He raised an eyebrow. It was close but not exactly what he was thinking. Sebastian was either a very good guesser or he was talking to himself and pretending that he was holding a conversation with Harry to cover it up.

"Yes, I can read minds."

His lips twitched. Maybe his new roommate was just delusional.

"It's okay to be impressed. Now while you absorb all that, I have something serious to talk to you about," Sebastian said as he pulled his desk chair over and sat down.

"First, my name is Sebastian Smythe. My father is a States Attorney for Cook County, my mother is a hospital director, and I'm an only child which means I'm very spoiled. They taught me two things: Help as many people as you can and that justice should be swift and harsh. Of course I don't care much for people, unless I take a special interest in them but that doesn't make their lessons any less important."

Harry was curious where this was going. He was all for getting to know the other boy, but seriously, this was starting to sound like a political speech. Writing quickly, he handed his notebook over.

**I know there is a point to all this…**

He left it vague hoping to spur the boy on but at the same time seem open to whatever he was about to say. He didn't want to offend Sebastian on their second meeting but he wasn't also going to agree to vote for the man in the next election. Sebastian smirked. "There is, and I promise it's not about how I will change the country and that voting for me for President will be the best thing to ever happen to this country. I want to be completely upfront with you, so I will admit that I would be a great President, but that's a subject for another day, today-"

Sebastian was cut off before he could finish when an overly dramatic Hispanic queen burst into their room crying foul. "It's the worst thing to ever happen to the Warblers!"

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes at the familiar occurrence. Thad Hardwood was well on his way to joining his family legacy and becoming a successful politician… except he was drama queen that would often rush into his room and tell Don that the lacrosse team was doomed for one reason or other. It seemed that the new captain was off to an early start.

For a boy that could help lead the debate team to victory with his calm and precise arguments, twisting words and facts to his means and cutting down his opponents with a deadpan stare, the littlest of things could set him off. He got a spider bite once and thought he was going to die of gangrene. He cried for 20 minutes that day and had three different teammates look up his symptoms on the WebMD until he worked himself into such a state that Don had to punch him the face to get him to calm down. Then he saw reason and laughed the whole thing off… until his next incident.

"Thad we talked about this. Why the hell are you coming into my room without being invited and why should I care about the Warblers?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly. The boy clearly had not gotten used to Thad Harwood's need to dramatically enter every room.

"You don't understand Sebastian! Blaine has left Dalton!" Thad cried as he threw himself onto Harry's bed. Harry sighed and got up to prepare Thad a nice cup of tea. If nothing else the physical show of comfort usually reminded the lacrosse captain that he needed to talk slower and rationally explain why the world was ending today.

Sebastian looked at Harry as he started the water heater, and the French boy could only shake his head as he roll his eyes. "Ah… I understand now," Sebastian muttered. Harry stuck his tongue out at the tall boy and returned to his prep work.

"You understand, you really do?" Thad asked hopefully.

"Oh, not you. I understand what Henri was saying. You make no sense at all," Sebastian answered. Harry sent him a questioning look. He didn't say or do anything. He was making tea.

Thad shook his head and sat up to point to one of the tea bags Harry held up for him to choose from. "Blaine Anderson is our lead vocal. He sings like a dream, and he just brings so much energy and life to the Warbler's that I just don't see how we can carry on without him. The Warbler's are doomed without him!"

Harry sighed and took his notebook back to write to the drama queen. Sebastian didn't know how to handle Harwood yet from the baffled expression on his face.

**Why did he leave?**

"He… he came by early this morning and packed all his stuff. He's transferring to McKinley to be with Hummel. He's leaving us for that… that… Urg!" Thad screamed in frustration.

Harry shot Sebastian a look. The tall boy looked ready to deliver some no doubt scathing comments and Harry knew that would only make the situation worse. **Shouldn't you be happy that he's being with that person that makes him happy?**

"I don't support that unhealthy relationship one bit, Hummel s a toxic little cloud of hairspray and theatrics. I honestly don't see that relationship working out but Blaine has left us. No one can sing like him. No one has the stage presence that he has. How are we supposed to win a competition when we have no one to lead us. The council can only do so much. And… not just that but…this also means our plan to convict Hummel will be harder since our strongest connection to him is gone, Blaine was our in. If we got him on our side than he could have had a mole into Hummel's world," Thad explained.

Harry looked to Sebastian for answers. He didn't understand half the stuff that Thad was saying. He knew that the Warblers were a very important part of the Hispanics boy's world, but the rest just didn't add up. Convict Hummel of what?

"Thad shut up," Sebastian hissed. "I haven't gotten to telling Henri about that yet. And don't look at me like that Henri. I was about to tell you before Mariah Carey over there burst into our room."

Harry crossed his arms. Oh he wanted an explanation.

Sebastian seemed to get the tone of his stare and crossed arms and started speaking right away. "I know about you getting attacked last semester, and I may have overstepped my bounds on this, but I hired a private investigator to look into the most likely suspect and with every new piece of information I get about him, Hummel just looks guiltier. We, meaning Thad, Don and I, were planning to get Hummel to confess to the crime so he can be charged."

Harry gave Sebastian a questioning look. This was the second time he met the boy. Why was he trying to seek justice for him when he neither asked nor wanted it? Seriously, who did Sebastian think he was to just come into Harry's life and decide to do whatever the hell he wanted? He wasn't a little fragile girl that needed his hand held to make it through life. If he seriously wanted to get Hummel charged with his attack he would have kicked up more of a fuss and damned any consequences that would have come about to him or the school. Instead he chose to help protect the school's reputation over getting justice from what might have been a random attack. Yes, Hummel had gotten a little enthusiastic in his attempts to befriend Harry last year, but that didn't mean Harry was going to just assume it was him and throw everything into getting him arrested.

"Look I know I may have overstepped my bounds, but like I was explaining at the start before Shakira nearly broke our door, I want justice for you. We barely know each other but that doesn't mean I can sit back and ignore poor police work. They don't want to help you and are letting the culprits go unpunished. Hummel may not be behind the attack, but he was the strongest suspect when I took up the case."

Harry scoffed. He was only saying that because Thad probably said Hummel was the only suspect.

"You want proof?" Sebastian asked. Harry nodded so Sebastian stood and quickly retrieved the file folders on his desk. "This is everything I have on Kurt Hummel. He has a violent streak and has been talked to by the police a few times for getting into arguments with shop owners. What we've done so far is interview a few McKinley students and gathered firsthand accounts on his personality. We were going to approach some of his friends from glee and see if they would be easier to get a confession from. Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were our first targets."

Harry flipped through the file and read the highlights. Hummel was just as nasty to everyone as he was to him it seemed. He stopped when he saw something that was truly the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. Picking up a picture he flipped it around to show Sebastian.

Sebastian let out a loud laugh at the picture. "Yeah… I thought the same thing. Why did he think cutting up that brown tweed and royal blue knit sweater and sewing them together was a good idea? The sequins did not make it better."

"Okay this is just weird!" Thad spoke up. "Harry hasn't said or written a thing but you have been having whole conversations with each other. What's the deal?"

Sebastian scoffed. "It's not that hard to understand what Henri is thinking. It's exactly what I'm thinking. Hummel can buy as many red tickets items as he wants but it won't make up for the fact his uncoordinated and colorblind attempts are really him trying to compensate for his own lack of confidence in his sexuality and while at the same time screaming for queer attention."

"You got that from a picture…" Thad trailed off.

"No, I got that from the disgusted look on his face when he turned the picture," Sebastian explained.

Harry had to give him that. Disgust was a universal look.

"Did you two forget to tell anyone that you're dating?"

Harry chuckled and Sebastian outright laughed. "Dude seriously… I'm good at reading people. If we were dating you would have walked into us getting down and dirty, not talking." The smirk Sebastian wore was downright naughty and Harry could only roll his eyes. The boy had self-confidence seeping out of his pores that left a long figurative trail leading towards him.

Honestly, the whole situation was weird. Harry wasn't expecting any of this to happen when he came back and it was a little over-whelming. Sebastian was interesting and attractive while at the same time he reminded Harry of Don. He assimilated to Harry's situation surprisingly fast, he just seemed to understand what Harry was thinking sometimes, or it was the delusion, but Harry didn't mind. He still felt like he was communicating like a regular person for the first time since he didn't immediately have to jump to obtain a notebook or pen.

He was a little upset that Don, Sebastian and Thad had come together to investigate his attack without asking him. He wanted to the whole incident to be done and forgotten, not just for his sake but the school's as well. It wasn't the first time he was someone's punching bag and it probably wouldn't be the last. Some people were just cruel. It didn't help that Harry was small and gave off an unfortunate helpless small animal feel. It started with his Uncle and moved on from there. Sometimes it was small incidents like when he first started modelling and some other males didn't appreciate a newcomer encroaching on their territory. Sometimes it was over amorous admirers that got too handsy and now it was who knows. The important thing was that Harry wasn't going to cry and play the victim because of it. He had other things to focus on and put his energy into instead of single-handily supporting the Kleenex and ice cream industries.

He didn't know what to do. The three were working hard to get justice for him –even though he didn't want it- and he couldn't just ask them to throw out all their hard work and forget about it. Sebastian didn't seem the type to quit half-way and he knew Don and Thad both played to win. Maybe he should let them do what they wanted and forget about it.

Taking his notebook he decided to just keep things simple.

**Do what you want about this Hummel situation but leave me out of this. I don't want updates, I don't want to be questioned, and I don't want to be involved. But as punishment for doing this behind my back you both have to be my models. Deal?**

"We agree," Sebastian answered right away. "I don't know what this modelling thing is but this body was made to be showed off. Thad's is alright."

"Dude!"

Harry rolled his eyes again at the boy. It was like waves of confidence trying to drown everyone around him. It was ridiculous. If he had to live with this man for the rest of his time at Dalton he may need to buy a lifeboat to save himself of the ocean of Smythe confidence – and probably sexual energy because boy did Sebastian from drip head to toe with that too- that was sure to build in this room day after day.

Harry sighed and turned back to finishing Thad's tea. He forgot about the drink the whole time Sebastian was talking. He was so unsure about everything right now but before he could take a minute to collect himself and possibly talk through everything with his mother, he still had another problem to tackle.

"Now Queen Selena, why don't we try to solve your singing problem," Sebastian said what Harry was thinking.

He could be a mind reader. It was weird.

o.O.o

Sebastian grunted as he did his last rep on the bench press. After calming Thad down he convinced the boy to hit the gym to blow off some steam and get the captain's head on straight. Right now the boy was spotting him and had successfully moved on from his diva freak out to an emo toeing the edge of the depression cliff.

"Dude," he grunted. "Why don't you just get a new singer? How hard can this Anderson kid be to replace?"

"Sebastian… it wasn't just his voice. He had this stage presence that just grabbed everyone's attention and kept it. He was so charismatic on stage that he gave us confidence. How can we replace that?"

"Auditions?" Sebastian tried to suggestion. Seriously, Thad was making this kid seem like some God and the only Adonis walking these halls was him. And Henri… yeah Henri was hot.

"You don't get it," Thad started. "You can't replace talent like that."

"Screw this," Sebastian gave up. "Okay, were going to your room, you're going to show me a video of this Blaine, and then I will tell you very bluntly my opinion of him and how easy it will be to replace him because you are blowing this way out of proportion. I'm tired of your whining, so let's do this now so I no longer have to listen to your sad and pathetic cries."

"Trust me, I'm completely justified in this," Thad responded.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sebastian grabbed his towel and water bottle and gestured for his captain to show take the lead. It only took them a few minutes to get back to Thad's room and get set up.

"I have a video of all our performances, minus that one GAP event that we don't speak of. This one is from sectionals last year."

The video loaded and soon Sebastian was watching a bunch of guys in Dalton Blazers singing and dancing to Train's 'Hey Soul Sister'. The main vocal was a short boy with curly hair and a loud voice. Thad was right about the charisma and how he was as good singer, but to Sebastian he was still replaceable.

"Dude, I can sing better than this. I can even dance at the same time. Not just jump around like this kid does," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "If this was the life of the Warbler's than you guys need some serious help besides a new singer."

"Dude…" Thad whined.

"No, listen. As a group you lack variety in your movements. You only know about four different dance steps and that gets boring. You need more excitement in your dance steps. Add some acrobatics or something. Even two guys flipping will add another layer to your performance that will drive you away from the stiff board performance you had going on here. Yeah, Blaine added some spice but that's because he moved the most and was being unique. He drew all the attention, distracting the audience from noticing that you don't do much besides some do's and hum's. You all have potential, but you never pushed yourselves," Sebastian explained.

He wasn't some secret show choir nut or anything but he had attended some musicals and ballets. It wasn't hard to see where the problems in the group lay besides Blaine. They got one great singer and decided 'Welp, we're done. No need to work hard now', which wasn't a good attitude for a team of any kind if they wanted to win.

"Wait that was just our first competition, I'll show you one from regionals," Thad said as he loaded Blaine's 'Raise Your Glass' performance.

"Wait, what's that video?" Sebastian asked as he pointed to a video with a picture of two guys he hadn't seen before.

"That's Nick and Jeff. They did a mash-up when Hummel lost his duet with Blaine. We needed a new number and they stepped up."

"I want to watch that one."

"Why?"

"Because you keep complaining that you need Blaine, so show me a video of you guys where Blaine isn't the main star. Isn't this a perfect example?"

Thad shrugged his shoulders and loaded the new video. Sebastian watched it intently as the duo performed. The group was a little more cohesive without Blaine at the center. They were dancing harder than they did in the first video, and it while the two guys didn't have Blaine's charisma they were still good.

"Dude, this is good. I like this more than the first video. It looks like you actually put effort into your dance moves," Sebastian said.

"Well… Jeff was adamant that we had to dance like that. It was a part of his dream. He said Justin Timberlake would hex us or something from wherever he was if we didn't do that dance just like they planned in Jeff's dream. At that point we didn't have time to waste arguing so we just went with it. It was fun but a lot of work; especially for the guys who aren't on sports teams."

"You're a weird bunch," Sebastian responded. "But dude, you guys will be fine without Blaine. Just keep performing like you did with Nick and Jeff at the head and you'll be fine. Now will you stop pissing and moaning?"

"What?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Look watch this video again," he said as he pressed replay. "You guys look like you're having fun. Blaine is near the back and not standing out like normal, but you guys didn't need him too. Your performance was good. Yeah, he's good but he's not vital. Just do whatever you guys did to get this."

You want Jeff to have another visit form his spirit guide?" Thad asked.

"Sure… or whatever. My point is that you will be fine. Have auditions, get a new guy, and have fun. The only person stopping you guys from winning is you. You need to change your attitude. It's like with lacrosse. One player doesn't score all the goals by themselves. You need a team to achieve victory. You depend entirely too much on Blaine and you guys lost because of it. Come together as a team again and work it out between you all and you will be fine. Jeez."

"Do you want to audition?" Thad asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said you could sing and dance better than Blaine, so why don't you audition. If you're as good as you say then you will be the perfect replacement and keep us on track with this whole Warblers team thing. Plus, this way you will have a chance to interact with Hummel. It's the best chance you will have of meeting him on a neutral ground without raising suspicion. Seriously dude, this is an awesome idea. Plus we are looking to elect someone to the sophomore seat on the council."

Sebastian took a moment to think on the idea. Thad had a point. Joining the Warblers would put him in a good position to interact with Hummel and his little glee club. He wouldn't have a reason to approach them otherwise if not for show choir. Of course, he would have to sing and dance but just like everything else he was bound to be great at it.

"Alright, when's auditions?"

He had some free time between school work, lacrosse, and plotting total annihilation. Why not join the Warblers?

* * *

><p>Happy New year!<p>

I wanted to get this up before 2015 so it's un-beta'd or anything.

I also wasn't totally happy with the interaction between Harry and Sebastian but I figured you all waited long enough.

Oh! and i work in retail so now that Christmas is done I should have more time in the future to write. Sorry about the wait.


End file.
